


Unattainable Passion

by Cascada92



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Reality, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascada92/pseuds/Cascada92
Summary: Non Step Sibling Alternative Universe*Reclaimed StoryCasey Mcdonald graduated with top honours from Queens, and has an interview working with Venturi Firm, the best law company in the country. Casey meets the CEO, Derek Venturi, a rich and powerful man who inherited his father's business. At first she is charmed by his dark eyes, and easy smile. Until he opened his mouth. Derek seems unimpressed by her credentials or her glowing recommendations. He begrudgenly hires her, but soon enough she realizes working for Derek Venturi would come with constant put downs, constant sarcasm, and he seemed to take delight in making her flustered. Despite all that, she cannot seem to leave. She needed to prove Derek Venturi wrong, and becomes obsessed with figuring out why Derek was so guarded and and unattainable. Fighting turns to burning desire, and soon realizes proximity to Derek could be the most dangerous place to be.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 19





	1. Devil's Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I am reclaiming this story, as I had orphaned it back in October under the user dasey2020. I'm so sorry for leaving all of a sudden, I wasn't in the best space, but I really do miss writing and am working to complete my works in progress. Please follow this story again if you were following the original. Thank you much for the love in coming back, you all mean so much to me!  
> I look forward to continuing this story which I am so passionate about. Please let me know if you are enjoying this AU <3

Casey sat in the waiting room, taking in her surroundings with awe, excitement and intense nervousness. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to control her nerves. She had been in school for six years, and worked hard to get where she was, but she couldn't help feeling a little insecure. She graduated with top honors in Law, and when she got a call from an HR employee to tell her she was selected for an interview she had to contain herself from squealing. _Venturi Firm_ was one of the largest firms, and the Venturi family was known for being rich and extremely ambitious. Yet George Venturi built an empire that became the envy of many people, he may have had a reputation that was cutthroat and merciless, but his firm was highly prestigious. Casey prided herself in researching a company, and she made sure to study the history with a flea comb. The firm had just been passed down to his son, Derek. There was little information on Derek, other then he was admired by women, and had a reputation for being egocentric. She didn't mind an egocentric CEO as long as he didn't mess with her work. Casey watched the receptionist with keen interest. She was almost a half hour early, but she needed the time to calm her nerves.

"Miss Mcdonald, would you like some coffee or tea while you wait?" Melody Simmons asked sweetly, giving her a curt but sympathetic smile. Melody was young, had fiery long red hair, and round green eyes. She seemed very approachable, and charming. As she looked over her computer, Casey shook her head slowly. 

"No, thank you. But if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to ask, I would like to know if I'm being interviewed by HR, or Mr. Venturi," she bit her lip nervously.

Melody assessed her slowly, and gave her a comforting smile. "Normally HR would do the interviews, but Mr. Venturi is doing them since he's so new taking on the company. He wants to be involved as much as possible."

Casey felt the word vomit come up before she could stop it as a jolt of nausea wrecked her. "I know this is going to sound bizarre, but I want to know a little bit about Derek Venturi. I couldn't find much information, and I just need to be prepared."

Melody looked around, as if she was trying to make sure there was no one eavesdropping. "Unfortunately, I can't give you personal details, but I can give you a vague description if you'd like," Melody's voice was heavy with mischief despite wanting to keep a professional stance.

Casey was already beating herself up internally, "Please, I just want to do a well. Getting this job would mean the world to me."

Melody waved her hand swiftly, "No I completely understand. I felt the same way when I got hired, and it's always great to be the most prepared as possible. You seem like a hardworking gal, so I'll help you out a little bit. " Melody looked towards the door where Derek's office was and noticed a blush go over her cheeks. "Derek Venturi is charming, but don't let that exterior deceive you. He seems to have something to prove since he got handed an entire company, and while he worked hard to prove his skill, he clearly is determined to keep the quality of this company the same as with his father. He's tenacious, clever, and from what I've seen is quite persuasive. He is young, and absolutely...." Melody stopped, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I went off on a tangent there," and just like that Melody snapped back to the work in front of her. "I'm sure you will charm him no problem, he's generally quite pleasant with women. He may be a lot of things, but he's never treated any woman here poorly."

Casey felt a wave of relief at hearing that. A lot of men in Law were extremely sexist, and she had gone through her fair share of mistreatment. Clearly Melody seemed to respect Derek Venturi despite his "egocentric" reputation. She felt herself relax, and excused herself to freshen up one more time. Casey was a perfectionist, she admitted that to herself. This interview was a rare opportunity, as it was unheard of that someone right out of school gets an interview due to the extreme competitiveness. She studied herself in the mirror. She definitely had the lawyer look down. Her hair was meticulously styled, the dark her was put up in to a professional updo. She wore some makeup, but it was toned down, and classy with a little bit of pink on her lips. Her blue eyes shone with sheer excitement. The navy pant suit and blazer made her look sophisticated and polished. Thank goodness her father was a lawyer, she got all the tips from him. Six years of grueling work, of driving her friends and mom and her sister, Lizzie, absolutely mad got her to this place. She was a nightmare, and was thankful for all the support she ever got. She gave her reflection an encouraging nod and went back to the waiting room.

Time seemed to move slowly, and she kept her eyes locked on that door. Finally she heard the clicking noise of the door opening. She took a deep breath as it swung open. Derek Venturi was a presence. He seemed to move with a confidence that completely robbed her of thoughts. He glanced over at Melody, clearly he hadn't noticed her yet. "Is she here?" 

Casey couldn't help but stare. He was handsome, frighteningly so. His dark hair was cut into short layers, the gray tuxedo made him look extremely polished. She noticed his smile, it was dazzling. She could see a dimple on full display, and was completely fixated. His voice sounded deep, but infectious. It was the kind of voice that could make someone just grovel all over him. She caught herself as her thoughts alarmed her. Melody clearly found him attractive, she noticed her shy smile, completely different to the charming welcome she'd received. Melody motioned towards her direction, and slowly Derek's attention went to her. His eyes made her breath catch in her throat, she'd never seen eyes like that before. Dark brown eyes, that swirled with glints of ember, warmth, but also crackled with an intensity that spoke of an innate confidence and charisma. 

Casey made her mind work and got to her feet, felt herself frantically trying to remember professional etiquette. She reached out her hand, and managed to open her mouth. "Hello Mr.Venturi, I'm Casey Mcdonald. Thank you so much for the opportunity to meet with you today," her hand was out and he just stared at her. She questioned if she had done something wrong. Derek smiled slowly and reached for her hand, shaking politely. The warmth of his hand spread through her.

"Miss Mcdonald," he said with slow articulation, as if he was trying to process her name. "Please follow me," and he turned away from her. Casey took a deep breath and glanced over at Melody, who gave her an encouraging nod. She walked into his office, it was large, and decorated in a modern way that could have easily passed as an entire apartment. 

Derek went to his desk and sat down, opening up her file. He didn't look at her, so she slowly made her way to sit across from him. Silence hummed through the air, but there were layers of something else under the surface. Did she make a horrible first impression? Derek made a little sound of disappointment and shook his head. She couldn't believe it, he was thoroughly unimpressed by her. It wasn't that she had an over inflated ego, but she knew the type of work she put into the last six years. He was reading her reference letters with a stony expression. He slowly looked up, she was confused by his odd demeanor. When she introduced herself, he smiled, and now he looked like a different person. He leaned forward on the desk, studying her with a mix of intrigue but alo veiled reservation.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Casey shook her head politely, "I'm fine, thank you. Mr. Venturi, I just want you to know how honored I feel to be able to meet with you. The Venturi Firm has been my dream for years, it is the jewel of this country when it comes to Law."

Derek smiled a bit, but put out his hands in a dismissive nature. "Casey. I don't think there is any point to me interviewing you. You are not right for this firm."

Hearing him say her name caused her to feel hot and faint, and she looked at the papers on his desk, questioning what he saw that was not right. He caught her gaze and sighed.

"Casey, there's no denying you have many qualifications. You sound studious and driven, but I need to be honest. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming all the way here, but I don't see why HR called you. You don't have the experience needed for a firm like this one." Derek was looking at her seriously, and she felt herself becoming emotional, and she fought against the confusion swirling within her.

"Mr. Venturi," she said shakily. "I understand I am not the most experienced, but if you gave me ten minutes of your time, I would like to prove to you that I have what it takes to work for a firm of your caliber." Casey tried to speak with as much confidence as possible. "I know your firm is one of the best, and I am the type of person that needs to work for the best. Please, just give me a few minutes."

Derek formed a smirk and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. He was quiet for a moment and then laughed. It broke the CEO image, as if someone else had stepped in. The sound of his laughter made her flustered, yet she couldn't find the humor in the situation. "I truly doubt it, just from what I can tell, you seem too ethical and good. You need to be willing to get dirty in this firm, and you seem like a total princess."

Casey's mouth hung open in complete surprise. So that was the real Derek, and for some reason she was the one woman he decided to treat poorly. Melody had spoken so well of him, she clearly never saw this side of him. How dare he assume she was too soft just from a glance? She was angry, but tried to keep her remarks to herself. "Let me convince you otherwise, I certainly don't think of myself that way."

Derek's eyes twinkled with mischief, and she was fuming, this was not what she expected. He was a CEO and he had just called her a princess, the jerk. He seemed to be fighting against amusement and laughter.

"That's cute," he said with sarcasm. "You were clearly a goody-good your entire life." Before she could respond he scoured over her resume, laughing swiftly. "You wrote about your love for school and education with the kind of passion only a keener could."

Casey wanted to be respectful, but she felt his insults sting her as if she had cuts all over and he was pouring salt endlessly. She felt the hot temper rise within her and she stood up defiantly.

"Mr. Venturi, clearly I was mistaken about you. I expected a man of respect, instead I'm faced with you. You are not what I had in mind either, and let me tell you, you would be lucky to have me. I am hard working, I am never afraid of a challenge. Sure, I can be too ethical at times, but why is that considered a bad thing? I want to make a difference, and help people who truly need it. With me, you get someone who would never turn their back on anyone. I am uniterested in power or position. My drive comes from helping others." She paced around the office, unable to look at him. She couldn't believe, she lost her mind. She just insulted the CEO without a second thought. It was too late to turn back now though.

"Integrity is hard to find these days, and believe me, lawyers that have that is rare to find. If I have to get dirty to prove my worth, then this is not the FirmI thought I once admired." Finally, she dared to look down at him. Her eyes blazed with dominance as she looked down at him. She knew she tanked the interview. She expected to see rage in his eyes, but he was staring at her blankly. Clearly he didn't expect her to put him in his place.

He was looking at her as if she was a strange creature that had dropped from the sky. He stood up and his gaze was unnaturally hypnotizing, and he was locked in on her. She couldn't read his expression, but she thought she could see a ghost of a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. "You've clearly never been rejected by the sounds of it," he said with icily. "You insulted me, there should absolutely be no reason for me to continue this interview, but clearly you're not as mousy as I thought. You're bold as hell." He moved away from his desk and moved to the front of it, leaning his body back against his desk, and folded his arms over his chest. 

Casey faltered, he was much closer than she would care for, and the insightful stare down was causing her to feel guilt. No matter what, she shouldn't have talked to him that way, everything he said was spot on, which is why it caused her to react. Everything he said were the very thoughts she told herself on the regular, why she was so hard on herself. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make a good impression, and well your teasing came out of nowhere, I did not expect it. I'm not ever disrespectful, I swear, I'm sorry for insulting you." 

Derek smiled, the features of his face looked warm, and completely charming. He could kill someone with that smile, and she felt like the air was taken from her lungs. "Oh, I can believe you are never disrespectful. You look absolutely guilty."

Casey hung her head, needing to break the eye contact. She was too ashamed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time," she turned to leave but she heard him behind her.

"Casey wait," he said urgently. She stopped and turned around slowly. He wasn't looking at her, and seemed annoyed out of his mind. "Well, clearly you proved me wrong because you're not afraid to take a stand. If you could hold your own with me, then maybe there's hope for you after all."

Casey gasped, "Wait, was this a test?" She asked with complete surprise.

Derek shrugged playfully, and flashed another blistering smile. "Not entirely, but if it was you failed miserable. But guess what, I'm feeling generous. If you still want those ten minutes, they're yours." 

Casey's eyes illuminated, and she broke into a smile. She squealed with excitement, "Thank you. I swear if you hire me you will hardly see me."

Derek shook his head and moved back to the desk. "Trust me, I hardly like to play nice with people that insult me, but it's a large enough firm. But don't get ahead of yourself, this is just an interview. I truly hope you don't fail a second time," he said with a smothered laugh. 

She took her spot across from him and smiled vividly. "Just don't insult me, and we're golden," she joked, and then immediately regretted it. She couldn't have that kind of banter with him, it was so unprofessional, but he laughed. There seemed to be a blank new start. She felt a drive within her, she needed to convince him. Not just because she wanted to work at Venturi Firm, but because now he had set an ultimatum. She was never one to back down from any challenge, she was going to prove Derek wrong, if it was the last thing she did. 

* * *

Derek didn't know what he expected to find when he went out to look for Casey, but she was definitely not what he had in mind. Based on her resume, he imagined a bookworm, a nerd. Not that nerds were always ugly, but he was shocked by her. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were large and blue, brilliant with intelligence. She was beautiful, no not just beautiful, gorgeous. Her dark hair was pulled up into an updo, and he felt the need to take her hair down and see what her hair looked like over her shoulders and wanted to touch her hair. She had a sweet smile, had an air of innocence and she looked smart. He was momentarily distracted, and when she spoke all he wanted was pull her into him.

He looked down at her resume and tried to collect his thoughts. This woman scared the hell out of him, and he couldn't figure out why. He would have normally seduced a woman like her, and was fortunate enough to get anyone he wanted. But something about Casey throttled him, everything in him screamed she was a danger. Derek had grown up with rich parents, and his father always had huge expectations on him. He got things easily in life, always had, but then came the day when the fun stopped and the responsibility of carrying the family name crushed on him. He swore off any serious emotional connections. It was easier to just have flings than to ever become dependent on anyone. No one could be trusted especially with his status. He had to go through hell to get to that conclusion, and he refused to visit hell again.

And now Casey Mcdonald was in front of him. He was completely aware of her every move. Even as he looked down, he could still see her. He was aware of her anxious lip biting, her eyes focused on him like a laser. She smelled so good, and everything in him was fighting the urge to hit on her. The more he read her credentials, the more he felt that weird sensation. She was so smart, and accomplished, and he was impressed by her. He felt more alive just a few minutes in her presence, than he had in years. He couldn't have her working for him, she would become too much of a temptation. Casey wasn't at all like all the other girls he went off with. He made strict rules for himself, and couldn't get involved with his employees. Casey did not seem like a one night stand kind of girl and he preferred to have his conquests away from work.

Derek finally looked at her, and knew immediately. He couldn't have her close, didn't trust himself with her, and above all else there was an image to uphold in his new role. Yet he couldn't help but study her, she had keen interest in her eyes, a hopeful smile that was so light, but yet so devastatingly beautiful. Casey was so formal, and professional but he sensed a nervousness in her. Then it got worse, Casey's fascination with the firm and the way her eyes sparkled with genuine admiration was the last straw. He could just imagine having to walk past that smile every single day, how could he ever resist her? 

Then all of a sudden, he started pushing her away. He became a complete jerk, and he couldn't stop it. He had always been sarcastic by nature, but didn't recognize anything he was doing, and was fully aware that it was hurting her. It was suddenly the only defense available, and he grasped on to that with all he could. Casey looked at him with shock, and she was desperate to sway him. That only made him weaker, so his insults became more callous. He called her a princess, and mocked her for her ethical skills, but then came the surprise. She got up and gave him a look that made his blood boil rampantly. And then she was pacing around and insulting him back, and completely throwing the argument back in his face. Her bold and defiant display made him completely crazy. Casey was many things in one person, bookworm, blunt, gorgeous, kind, and unafraid to stand up for herself. She was clearly no push over. He could not believe he wasn't angry or upset, he was completely captivated. _Damn. I'm in deep trouble._ When she apologized for her words, it made him even more agitated. His initial gut feeling had been right, the more time he spent with her the more he felt a consuming desire go through him. One that he swore he would never allow ever again. But then he saw Casey walking away and his mouth betrayed his mind. He needed to spend a little more time with her.

Now Casey sat there once again, and he didn't know what to do. He spoke through the phone, "Melody, please cancel my next appointment. I owe Miss Mcdonald more time, and also if you could bring in coffee for her, I'd really appreciate it."

Casey grinned widely. Her lashes cast soft shadows on her cheeks. "So, I will get more than ten minutes then?"

Derek smirked, and couldn't help catch the full blown excitement flowing from her, it was contagious. "Don't get ahead of yourself. More time doesn't mean you will get the job. From what I can tell about you, I just know you will give very thorough answers."

Casey nodded with absolute pride. "That is something I've always prided myself in. I am thorough in everything I do, and detail oriented." 

Melody walked in with a tray of coffees, and handed her a cup, and then very gently put the other one in front of him. "Thank you, as always you are just so fantastic," he said cheerfully.

Melody blushed slightly, "Thank you, sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that is all for now, and cut the sir out, it makes me feel ancient." She laughed and turned away but not before winking at Casey and left abruptly.

His attention went back to Casey, she seemed to be observing him intensely. "Do I have something on my face?"

Casey looked down and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that you treated her so cordially, even sweet, and well with me you weren't."

"Melody has been here for years, trust me she's earned it. I was just honest with you, and you took offense to it." He couldn't even understand why he acted that way to begin with. "Also, I'm not here to treat anyone nice, if you want to work here, you're going to have to understand that I'm not expected to be sweet or kind to anyone. As long as you're doing your job, that's all I care about frankly."

She bit her lip, and he was distracted by it. She seemed to be agonizing over the mess of the interview so far. "Well, I don't need you to like me. I just need you to give me a chance. Mr. Venturi, I believe in helping those that don't seem to have a good defense, or the resources. I believe anyone has the right to a good lawyer despite money. I want to help disenfranchised communities."

Derek wrote down a few notes, smiling down at his notepad. Most of the people applying for that Firm always seemed to want the more flashy jobs, corporate law, criminal law being at the top. Yet Casey didn't seem power hungry. "What made you interested in that wing of law?"

Casey looked at him with a dazed expression. "My father is an incredible attorney, not only did he become one of the best, he is a very ethical man. I would see him taking cases for free at times, and he was always trying to be better. With so many cases, people can get lost in the shuffle, but he was always trying to find the best possible outcomes for his clients, even if it meant him receiving less. I want to be the same. Of course, I have professional goals, but the foundation of those goals still lie in always putting the client first. I am a perfectionist, Mr. Venturi, and sometimes that means I get in my head a lot, but I am also very emotionally driven. Believe me, those two things combine would make me an empathetic but hard working lawyer."

Bloody hell. Derek was conflicted. He wanted to hire her, but at the same time he had an insane desire to reach across that desk and kiss her. It was too confusing. He interviewed her for a whole hour, asking questions about her strengths, weaknesses, even threw in a couple personal questions. Casey liked to talk a lot, yet it didn't bother him. He found at times completely forgetting what they were talking about. He would get distraught by her smile, the colour of red on her cheeks when she became nervous, the way she spoke with such passion. When Casey was talking about the important issues, it was as if she was the only person in the room. And all through out, he kept the sarcastic jokes. He didn't have anything else to hide behind, it was either that, or smile like a moron the entire time.

When there was a quiet pause, she gave him a wistful look. "I know this is an unusual request, but I'm interested about you. How are you handling the role of CEO? I imagine it must be so hard for you seeing as you are filling in your father's shoes."

Derek's mouth parted in surprise. "I'm supposed to ask you questions, not the other way around," he said with a forced laugh.

Casey shrugged defensively, "I want to know who I'll be working for. I need to be prepared, that's just who I am, and there's very little information about you out there. I know it's unconventional, but I just want to know a little about you, because ultimately you are the soul to everything that happens here."

Derek grabbed his cup of coffee and drank it quickly, she was going to be annoying for sure. But that only made his confusion more frantic. "Well, it's not as glamorous as it looks. It's a stressful job, and ever since I took over, I'm faced with my dad's constant criticism. It's not fun in the slightest, but some people are just not meant to find their own dreams. I guess people with my position are expected to carry on the torch."

Casey's features softened, as if he had just revealed the darkest of secrets. He felt naked and exposed, it was much more information than he wanted to give her, but the words just came out. "Well, from what I've heard from Melody, you are really giving it your all, and that's admirable. Maybe you and I might be too different to ever get along personally, but you seem driven. And I want to work for you anyways."

Derek felt warmth spread through him, he felt himself losing control of the situation.This needed to end, before he did something stupid. "Okay, enough of the heart to heart. Do you want the job or not?"

Casey's entire face lit up, "Really?"

Derek stood up and walked towards the door. He heard her up behind him, "You don't seem completely incompetent. I guess we can give it a whirl."

When he opened the door, Casey reached for his hand to shake it. She was brimming with excitement, "Thank you so much, I promise I'll stay out of your way." 

Derek couldn't help but smile. They stayed under the door frame, shaking hands for what seemed like an eternity. He just wanted to push her against the door in that instant, but reluctantly pulled his hand away. "Oh you better. And go, before I change my mind. Melody will call you to set up your schedule."

Casey gave him another debilitating smile, and left. He stared after her, completely at a loss. What happened? He hired temptation, what the hell was he thinking? Casey Mcdonald, she came out of nowhere, and shook him up in a matter of hours. And he wasn't sure if hiring her was a mistake, but one thing he knew for certain. He couldn't allow himself to get close to her, and he would never allow himself to become dependent on anyone. He refused to burn once again. 


	2. Disoriented

Derek worked like a devil for months, he was exhausted and could feel himself getting to the point of delirium. The last few days, as Melody prepared Casey's contract, he had been extremely distracted. Casey certainly didn't help his insomnia. He dreamt of Casey several times, dreams that revolved Casey in that blazer, and him letting her hair loose. Dreams of kissing her, seducing the hell out of her, and her responding helplessly to him. Sleeping was the only escape from the pressures of his life, sometimes he just wanted to leave everything behind, start a new life and change his name. Maybe that was the reason Casey got his attention so severely, she was so different than anyone else, and thinking of her was a form of escape. The moment he left the firm after meeting her, he hooked up with someone in his contacts, just wanting desperately to forget about her. Maybe he just wanted what he couldn't have. It didn't work though, he found himself at random times thinking of those frosty blue eyes, while working out, eating, working, during a staff meeting, it was madness. What was ironic and funny, but not in a funny way, was that if he had met Casey a few years back, he would have definitely made a move on her. He wouldn't have thought twice about it, but the past jaded him. Made him cynical and angry. He was better off just jumping from bed to bed and keeping himself at a safe distance. Casey seemed innocent, but appearances were deceiving. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. There was too much holding him back now, he was messed up.

Seven years ago he was plucked out of his youth into grueling law school. The pressure was instantaneous. It was his father breathing down his neck at every turn, it was getting the blow by blow information on the company and constantly hearing his father's fear that his legacy would die with him. George made jokes about his younger brother Edwin being the smart one and how he wished he was the first born so he could pass the firm over to him. Surprisingly, Derek wasn't offended. George was right, Edwin was already smarter than him at the age of 16. Derek was just never the scholarly one, he struggled to do well in his grades which infuriated his father. Derek had a good relationship with Edwin regardless, thankfully his father's comments never hurt their relationship, but he would be lying if he said he was completely unaffected by his father's constant put downs. Marty, his youngest sister was the only good thing in his life. She was a teenager now, but when she was growing up, Marty would follow him around always, and she was cute, he loved her and was extremely protective of her. It was safe to say that the bond he had with his siblings, kept him going. His relationship with his mother, Abby, was also different. From one side, he had George's constant criticism, and his mother was the complete opposite. She spoiled him rotten ever since he could remember. She made no qualms about having it known that she favored Derek over his other siblings. Abby was extremely protective of him, and when he hit a low point in his life, she wanted to take down the people who hurt him. Dealing with polar opposite parents didn't help his stress level, that was for sure. Growing up, his parents were both quite absent, they were always busy and they grew up raised by nannies. To this day Phillipa, still worked there. She cared about the Venturi children, and Derek had more pleasant memories with Phillipa than he did with his own parents.

Five months ago, George announced one morning it was time for him to step back, and he immediately threw Derek to the wolves, literally speaking. He shadowed his father constantly for years, but he wasn't prepared for it to start immediately. The last year was the hardest in his entire life, not just professionally, but emotionally too. And he was pretty sure George was just tired of him moping around, and having an "attitude." Although his father knew why he was so out of it, he was ruthless, told him to get over it and would constantly remind him how lucky he was for everything he had. He was rich, he had everything he could ever need or want. He could go anywhere in the world in a moment on his father's private jet. He had his choice among girls, had plenty of buds, and had no real worries about anything, yet he felt alone. Every single day, people would gush over his status, and he'd get angry. If they only knew the amount of time spent alone in his mansion, just waiting for something to feel real. He wanted to move out of this house, but the thought of leaving his siblings alone, made him weary.

As he got ready for the day, he thought about Casey. He couldn't help it, it was as if she had infiltrated his entire being. "Derek," Edwin called through the door. "Dad wants to see you, and if I were you I'd hurry. He's upset."

Derek rolled his eyes, giving his hair one last comb through. "What's new? I'll be right down."

As he made his way out the room, he ran into his brother. "Ed, what are you doing?"

Edwin shrugged, giving him a silly smirk. "Just, I feel I haven't seen you in days. Is everything okay, bro?"

Derek pushed past him, "Trust me, you do not want to be around me."

Edwin followed behind him, "I see you're cranky, as always. Marty and I were chatting, maybe you need to take a long holiday. Go blow off some steam, and maybe takes us with you," he said with that playful tone.

Derek laughed dryly, "Oh and I suppose you think the old man would be okay with me just taking off? Don't be stupid, Ed," he said surlily. He immediately regretted being so rude, it wasn't Edwin's fault he was stretched thin.

"Oh, you're right. Didn't mean to upset you. I mean even CEO's get vacation right? And you have worked hours in and out."

Derek stopped and put his arm around him. It was frustrating not being able to get the freedom he wanted. "You didn't, you just have no idea how much I wish we could just go have fun. Why don't you let me think of something, worst case scenario I'll go to Mom, and let her take on dad," he said with a little smirk.

Edwin grinned, "Oh yeah, dad isn't scared of many people, but mom scares him. There's been times I've seen him hiding from her."

They laughed together as they made their way down the winding the stairs to the dining room area, and immediately the laughter faded as they noticed George at the end of the table with a newspaper. He had a stony look on his face. Derek gave Edwin the head motion of _get out of here unless you want to see blood shed_. Edwin gave Derek a quick pat on the back, before leaving him alone

Derek sat down, and started piling up his plate with food. He put on his usual unbothered smile, "So, did you get a chance to look over my report? Our number of cases solved, and won have beat last year's numbers."

George put his newspaper down roughly, "Yes I saw it, not bad for a rookie, but there can always be improvement. That's not what I want to talk to you about, though." Derek concealed his disappointment. He never got any praise, but "not bad for a rookie" would have to do. He sat back and waited for the impending insult. "I heard you hired a student right out of university, you know I like to keep in contact with HR. When I questioned them as to why they even bothered looking at her resume, they informed me you were the one that put the profile on their desk and explicitly asked for her to be interviewed, what's her name? Chasey McDonald?"

Derek looked up alertly. Yes it was true, Casey's resume stood out to him from the very beginning. He remember going through a pile of them and for some reason, hers stood out among the rest. His whole body tensed as he foresaw what he would say. "Casey," he corrected respectfully. "And yes, I was the one that wanted to meet her."

George gave him a stony look, "Derek, let me see if I get this straight. Our firm is one of the most prestigious in the country, we have the best lawyers. Lawyers that have worked for years and have put time into their careers. Casey might seem impressive, but hiring a brand new lawyer is extremely risky, the chances of her sinking our reputation is high."

Derek chewed his food carefully, trying to form the best defense possible. He thought of Casey, that passion she carried with her, and that was enough to get him to stop being a coward. "I know that's something we normally stay clear of. Dad I put thought into it. Firstly, we don't have a lot of women lawyers in our firm, that needed to change. Secondly, Casey was highly recommended. She was selected to do an internship, alongside a top professor. He highly recommended her, and when I interviewed her I realized we needed her. We need good, caring lawyers. She doesn't seem weak in the slightest."

George laughed humorlessly, "And let me guess, she's attractive on top of all those qualities? Trust me kid, been there done that, which is why I know what I'm talking about. And also, who the hell cares about someone being caring?"

Derek felt anger rise with in him, "Her looks had nothing to do with why I selected her resume. Before meeting her for the interview, I'd never seen her. And I care, lately all the lawyers hired recently are ruthless to a fault. We need different kinds of lawyers and Casey is kind, but aggressive. She has a lot of qualities I just couldn't pass up."

His father was eyeing him, " So she is attractive then?"

Derek rolled his eyes, was it that obvious Casey had him spinning? How did he know? "That is besides the point, her attractiveness had nothing to do with why I hired her." _Trust me, I didn't want to hire her for that very reason, but her work ended up speaking up for itself._ But he refused to open up with his father that way, he would only use the fact he felt attraction against him.

George drank his coffee, taking a moment to study him. "You're lack of maturity shows if you're going to let a pretty face take mess with your head. Seems typical of you, will you ever grow up?"

Derek was shaking with frustration, it was pointless trying to convince him. "I have never gone after anyone that works for me, you know that. I may be a rascal everywhere else, but I respect the firm. You can ask around if you want."

George sighed, but then pushed his plate back in fury. "Derek, this is going to come back and bite you in the ass. And I need to be truthful, you're not the best at deciphering people's character. Do we really need to go down memory lane?"

Derek started to shake his head, immediately felt sick to his stomach. "No, don't go there. Please."

George was far gone now, clearly he needed to make the point. "Savitha. You put your hands in the fire for her, and how did she repay you?"

Derek groaned inwardly, the reminder of Savitha reopened old wounds, and he felt himself becoming enraged.

George kept talking, though, unbothered by Derek's sudden agony. "Stop thinking with emotions, kid. You need to think logically, and be more cutthroat. We didn't become the best by hiring hot, sweet natured lawyers. We succeeded because we chose the best possible. Call Casey, and cancel her contract, it's an order."

Derek was quiet for a moment, internalizing all of his words. He used Savitha to make the point, but yet the little he knew about Casey, she was different. Casey was NOT Savitha. And also he wasn't going to let himself get emotionally involved with Casey. It would be strictly professional. Yet as his father watched him with raptor eyes, and dominance, he felt something extreme protectiveness go over him. Casey didn't deserve to be cast aside just because she had little experience or because she was beautiful, it seemed unfair and unprogressive. He slowly got up, and dropped his napkin on the plate.

"Dad, you entrusted your Firm to me. And with it, you have given me freedom to decide what is best for us. I will not cancel Casey's contract, she seems too valuable to give up. I will however, make sure she had the best training possible, although trust me, I know she doesn't need it. But I'll do that to make you feel better."

George stood up angrily, towering over him. "Ricardo is one of our top lawyers, he's far too busy to train Chasey, or whatever her name is."

Derek kept the steady eye contact, "Ricardo won't train her, I will." 

George laughed without amusement, "You? Oh please, sure you're getting better in your role, but you son are not the best. But hey, I do like a gamble once in a while. If I'm right, and Casey fails in her role, you give up your role as CEO, and if you win, I promise never to intervene again."

Derek stared at his father's outstretched hand. All he could see was Casey now, those daunting, determined eyes. There was no way Casey would fail, he just knew it. And before he could process what he was doing, he was shaking his father's hand. If Casey didn't work out, which he highly doubted, then he would get what he always wanted, freedom away from the firm. And if she stays then he would finally get his father's trust. Either way, he wins. "Deal, now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Derek turned away from him, angry beyond belief. Would there ever be a day where his father didn't interrogate all his choices? He couldn't believe he brought up Savitha. He had put that woman out of his mind for good, but the reminder of her name made him bitter. He drove to work in a fury. When he got to the office, he stopped by Melody's desk. 

"Melody, can you get Casey McDonald on the line for me? I am personally setting up her schedule. Just taking another task off your list for the day," he said charmingly.

Melody gave him a huge smile. "Are you sure? It's no bother," she said sweetly, "I'm not overworked in the slightest."

He walked towards his office, "Certain of it, please put her on the line."

Derek sat at his desk, grinning against his own will. Just the thought of talking to Casey, made him frustratingly excited. He saw the line blinking and picked up the phone.

"Casey McDonald speaking," she said formally.

Derek couldn't help but smile, "Miss McDonald. It's Derek Venturi." He had the satisfaction of hearing her rattled breathing over the phone.

"Mr. Venturi," she said in a high and squeaky voice, "Hello, how are you?"

He was tempted to flirt so badly, and it was a struggle to fight against his usual tendencies. "Fine thank you. I'm sorry we didn't get back to you sooner."

She did a little intake of air, "Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't stressing over it," she said with a nervous laugh. 

Derek wanted to laugh, he could just imagine her freaking out like the keener he knew she was. "Just wanted to let you know I expect to see you tomorrow at 9 am."

"Tomorrow?" She echoed back excitedly, "Yes of course, I will be there promptly. What is expected of me upon arrival?"

"Check in with Melody, she will give you a tour. And Casey?"

"Yes sir," she said politely.

He rested against his chair, closing his eyes tightly, savoring the sound of her voice. "No need to be so formal with me, call me Derek."

Casey sighed deeply, even through a phone he could just imagine her. She was probably pacing around, trying to control her words after the events of the interview. "That wouldn't be appropriate, Mr. Venturi," she said with determination. "But I look forward to starting, thank you so much for the opportunity."

Derek smiled into the phone, and he just couldn't hold back, and chuckled softly. "Aw, must you always be so proper? Live a little, I promise I won't fire you for calling me by my first name."

Casey hesitated but then gave in, "Thank you for calling," she paused, "Derek."

Hearing her say his name made him irrationally happy, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, you as well Mr-" she stopped, "Derek. And thank you."

He grinned, "Goodbye," and he waited for her to hang up.

Casey was in for a surprise, now that his father was so set against him hiring her, he would ensure he looked out for her. He would make sure Casey became the best new lawyer anyone's ever seen. Plus there was the added bonus of having a reason to be around her. 

* * *

Casey hung up the phone, and nearly fell over from the nerves. She had waited almost five days for Melody to call, and for a moment she feared Derek had changed his mind in hiring her. Not that she would have blamed him, she was the least professional she ever was, and then hearing his voice made her mind go completely blank. This was a dream come true, but the whole week she couldn't seem to stop thinking. It wasn't unusual for her, her mind was always frantically working, but now Derek was so much on the front of her mind, and she hated it. Emily came into the living room, they were best friends for years and she was now her roommate. 

"What's wrong Casey?" She went over slowly as she noticed Casey's odd breathing.

Casey looked at her, and slowly smiled. "Derek Venturi called me personally, I start tomorrow," she said with a nervous laugh.

Emily's dark eyes twinkled with excitement, "No way, he called you personally?" She squealed with and gave her a hug. "I told you they would call, and thank goodness he did, I was worried about your mental health since you haven't slept well or eaten in days."

Casey felt herself relax entirely, she sat down with a slump of relief. It had been a lot on her, especially after going over the interview with time to think. "I just can't believe he actually gave me a chance, I mean he wasn't exactly sweet, but I should have known better."

Emily suddenly pulled out her phone. She had a sappy look on her face, "Well, you know how I love researching people, as a journalist I am very good at tracking down information when I need it. I found a picture of Mr. Venturi," she gave Casey a teasing smile. "How come you didn't mention how sexy he was?"

Casey's face colored, she did talk about him in excess, but left out _that_ factor. "Emily, he was a jerk, why does it matter what he looks like?" She said with a little tilt of her chin. 

Emily studied the picture, and Casey felt a little annoyed by her drooling over him, "You're telling me you saw this man, and felt nothing, not even a crush?" She inquired. Emily was very perceptive, and she tried not to get flustered by her questions.

"Please, he's so not my type," she thought back to their conversation in his office. Sure, Derek had a certain appeal that could pass as irresistible to some women, she did see the way Melody reacted to him. 

Emily continued to ogle the photo and gave her a questioning glance, "You mean sexy, charismatic, charming and rich doesn't appeal to you?"

Casey hid her face away from Emily. "I don't care how sexy he is, our personalities do not gel well together. Everyone says he's charming, but I didn't see any of that. I also don't care how rich he is, I care more about the soul of a person."

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Gosh Casey, must you always overthink every question? I'm not asking you to give your thorough analysis on his personality or worthiness, all I want to know is if you found him attractive, if you noticed him. I just find it hard to believe you weren't caught off guard by him. Did you find him attractive, it's a simple question."

Casey looked down, bringing back to her mind Derek's face. Oh, he was definitely attractive. But she was not shallow, she didn't just get carried away by appearances. Thinking about him that way made her uncomfortable, she wasn't supposed to find Derek attractive, he was her boss. She sighed deeply at last. "Emily, attractive doesn't do it justice. God spoiled him. He's attractive if you're only looking at the physical. And then you add the determination to do well in his job on his own, and he almost seems appealing, but then he opened his mouth and everything else seemed to disappear."

Emily clapped her hands with excitement, "I know his status isn't important, but there's something about abut a hot CEO that makes him sound so enticing. He sounds like he could charm a rock, just be careful Casey."

Casey felt that warning hit her over the head. "Why do you say that?"

"You can't let Mr. Gorgeous distract you, because it's either you move up into the most prestigious firm and make it professionally, or you become the woman who "seduced" her boss. You can't have both."

Casey was mortified. As if she would ever go that low to seduce her own boss, that would never happen in a million years. " Emily, you must be joking. I'm not some sort of floozy! I am professional to a fault, me seducing Derek Venturi? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Emily shook her head, clearly she had poked the bear. "I'm not saying you'll seduce him. Trust me, I know even if you wanted to your goody-good mind wouldn't allow it. I'm just saying he could end up seducing you. And you wouldnt see it coming, it would hit you over the head before you knew it. I know I would fall head over heels for someone like him." Emily left Casey alone with her thoughts.

Derek seducing her was a thought too outlandish to even consider. She was the type of person that wanted a man of quality, a romantic, respectful and sweet. None of those qualities seemed to be Derek Venturi. And he clearly didn't see her as a viable option, he made that clear, he hardly saw her as a human. She got ready for bed and with determination tossed and turned, trying not to think about him anymore. No, she was the most careful person there was, that would never happen. As she fell asleep, she was tormented by those dark, teasing eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Casey woke up at 4 am, she needed all the time in the world to get herself ready for her first day at work. For someone like her, preparedness was a blessing and a curse. It consumed her mind, and she had so much to prove. She had received the sweetest video from her mother and sister, encouraging her. Lizzie was her little cheerleader, always had been. It made her so happy to have their support. As she showered, and got herself ready, she couldn't help it. Derek came to her mind, it wasn't that she was intrigued by him, but the fact he called her personally was perplexing after that mess of an interview. She put on a maroon blazer and matching pencil skirt over a white buttoned blouse. As she drove to the firm, she took steady breaths. She had gone to see her therapist, Paul a few days earlier, and he had been extremely encouraging. He taught her some breathing techniques, and as she practiced she kept telling herself words of affirmation.

She went up the elevator, and smiled despite her nerves. This was her chance. She found Melody at her desk talking to someone on the phone, but she noticed her and gave her a little wave. Casey's eyes went to Derek's office, and a little wistful smile went over her face remembering that interview.

"Casey," Melody got up and approached her with a bounce and excitement. This girl looked like a ray of sunshine in a person. "I was so happy when I heard you would be working with us, if you ever need anything I'm around to help."

Casey smiled brightly, shaking her hand respectfully. "You're so sweet, thank you."

Melody waved her over to her desk, and she sat down. "Here's your contract, you need to look over it, and if you have any questions you can leave them with me, and I'll pass it on to HR."

Casey studied the document slowly and thoroughly. Licensed General Attorney, that would be her role. She felt a wave of excitement as she read all the details of the job. The pay was incredible, the benefits were better than she'd ever dream. Melody was studying her keenly. "You look like a lawyer," she said with enthusiasm.

Casey laughed nervously, "Oh thank goodness, at least I look like one." After signing different forms, Melody went over them and with a little nod of approval put them in an envelope. 

"Alright Casey, I am giving you a tour, and then afterwards Mr. Venturi will speak to you," Casey looked at her with surprise. Why would Derek need to speak with her? Melody must have sensed her confusion. "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

Casey shook her head, oh dear, was she in trouble already? Melody rubbed her arm sweetly. "Mr. Venturi will be training you directly, he will be with you the majority of the week."

Casey's eyes went wide, she felt her heart beat ferociously in her throat. "He's training me? Is that in his job description?"

Melody got up, and Casey followed her as they walked through the firm. "No, consider it an honor, he must have been impressed by you."

"Or he's worried I will crash and burn," she said jokingly, but she wouldn't be surprised at all if that was the case.

Melody laughed breathily, "I doubt it, Mr. Venturi is just so enthusiastic about learning every position. He's special that way," Casey couldn't help but catch the tone of longing in her voice. 

As they moved through the firm, Melody showed her the briefing room, introduced her to different attorneys. She showed her the case room, and explained how there was a seniority system when it came to cases, so not to expect the grand cases right away. But once she was established, and she built a good reputation, then more cases would land on her lap. Melody was so sweet, but it was clear a lot of the attorneys had an air of superiority. She could feel them silently assessing her, as if trying to figure out if she'd be some kind of competition. Melody led her to someone's office. "This is Ricardo Garcia's office, he's the top lawyer in our firm."

Casey peeked in, and saw a tall, tanned man with raven hair, jet black eyes, and an easy smile. "Hi Melody," he said in a soothing voice, "Who's your friend?" Ricardo's gaze went to her, he had an intense way of looking at her, he was intimidating, but when he smiled he seemed approachable. 

"Hi, I'm Casey Mcdonald, I just got hired as a general attorney. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ricardo nodded curtly, and came forward seizing her hand in a powerful grasp.

"Well, aren't you a delight?" He said smoothly, Casey was surprised by how blunt he was.

Melody piped up, "Ricardo is considered your supervisor. He will be the one to go to if you need anything case related. He was supposed to give you the orientation, but, as I mentioned Mr. Venturi wanted to do it."

Ricardo laughed, his musical tone suffused her with friendliness. "Well, if I had known who you were, I might have fought Derek to do it. It wouldn't have been a problem for me at all."

Casey smiled sheepishly, and Melody pulled her arm to get her moving away. "We'll carry on then," Ricardo gave her one last smile, and they left. 

Melody turned to her immediately, concern vivid in her green eyes. "Don't mind Ricardo, he's a big flirt. Hope he didn't make you feel weird. He happens to be Derek's friend, and their families have known each other for years, which is why Ricardo can come off a little cocky."

Somehow Casey wasn't surprised he was friends with Derek, they were similar. After a while, Melody took her up the elevator. She felt much better, until she got led to Derek's office and waited for Derek to call her in. Casey took a huge gulp of air, somehow felt she needed it to be in his presence once more. She heard Derek through the intercom telling her to come in. Melody gave her a little nod, and for some reason Casey found herself fixing her skirt and rearranging her hair.

Melody laughed behind her. "You look incredible, don't even worry about it." Casey blushed, she wasn't trying to impress him, but it was clear it looked that way. 

With a deep breath, she opened the door. Derek was standing in the middle of his office, hands in his pockets, leaning up against his desk. His brown, warm eyes, creased up as he smiled. He looked even more gorgeous than the last time she saw him, it didn't seem possible, but it was true. His gaze went over her in a slow burn, and she had to remind herself to breathe. "Miss McDonald," he said it slowly with a hint of amusement.

"Good morning," she tried to come off as neutral as possible, but her voice came out all weak and quiet. "I heard you will be training me directly."

He nodded solemnly, watching her intently. "Is that a problem?" he said with that teasing tone. "You look sorely disappointed by the looks of it."

Casey gasped, already feeling like she was making a bad impression again. "Oh no, please forgive me if I look unenthused, it's just I was surprised by it. You are a busy man, and I didn't know you would have to be the one to train me."

Derek laughed gently, the sound of it wrapping around her, it was hard not to smile. "Well, I needed to make sure you felt comfortable, seeing as you have no real experience. Trust me, once you are trained, you will hardly see me. Shall we?" He said as he moved towards the door, giving her arm a little tug to follow him. She snapped into action, following his brisk pace.

Derek led her to the elevator, and they went in. As the door closed, she breathed in sharply. She could feel his gaze on her, and she tried to keep her eyes on her shoes. "How's your morning so far?" 

Casey glanced at him slowly, trying to look grateful and excited to be there. "So far, I still can't believe this is really happening."

Derek smiled, and she got caught up in the silence of the moment. She tried so hard not to look at him, but his gaze was steadily on her, and it made her insanely nervous. As the elevator came to a sharp stop, she tripped slightly on her feet, falling on Derek with a strong force. He hit the side of the wall with a loud thud, he caught her fall, and his arms went around her securely. It took Casey a moment to realize she had Derek pinned, she looked up at him startled out of her mind. He was smirking down at her, and she could feel her heart racing wickedly. The firm feel of his body molded to her body like a glove. She found herself taking in his aroma, he wore some cologne, but she could detect his scent underneath, it was subtly alluring. She was aware of his hands on her back, imparting a gentle pressure. One moment with Derek alone, and she was pinning him to the wall. Emily would have gotten a kick out of this for sure. She couldn't seem to look away, or move, everything in her just stopped working. Those eyes were so unfathomably rich and intense. One second felt like an eternity.

"Well, on top of all your impressive qualities, you are also a klutz," his voice curled around her like fog. "You're just full of surprises."

Casey turned scarlet, "I'm so sorry, I have poor coordination skills," she said abashedly. She straightened up, trying to put distance between them. Derek let go of her, with a low chuckle. She started to ramble, "Clearly I wasn't honest about all my weaknesses."

The elevator door opened and she got out of it lightning fast, desperately trying to recollect herself. She heard him laughing beside her, "I wouldn't call it a weakness, just an extremely funny quirk. Sorry to break it to you, but there's nothing graceful about you. You're as clumsy as a panda bear." Any enchantment she felt for a split second smashed into pieces. She stopped and gave him a piercing look. There was a teaspoon of teasing in his eyes that made her fiery side come alive. Embarrassment clouded her mind. Clearly Derek had no filtering system, he could say whatever he wanted without a second thought. 

He must have sensed her fury, "You're insulted over being compared to a panda bear? Well did you know they could rip a person to shreds? Looks like I may have been right, you look absolutely deadly right now," he said with a grin.

That did it. "You just compared me to an animal, how could you Derek?" 

Derek laughed, and looked thoroughly amused, but continued walking, and she followed him silently. Casey tried to take a breath. So he made a joke, it was warranted, yet for some reason, she took it as if he had insulted her entire being. What was wrong with her? When Derek led her to a small, but nice looking office he leaned up against the door, and turned his attention back to her. She clearly had a look of annoyance on her face, and he was just smiling at her discomfort, the jerk!

"Clearly you have a horrible sense of humor," he teased.

Casey couldn't help herself, "Oh so you would find it funny if I made such a remark to you?"

Derek's eyes sizzled with challenge. "By all means, go for it. But you don't seem to have a mean bone in your body."

Casey took a steady breath, and he motioned for her to go in the room. "Maybe this will cheer up, check out your new office." 

Any annoyance she had over Derek's remarks went away as she took in her office. She walked by the window, she was in the fourth floor, with a great view of the city. There was a desk, a nice chair, a little coffee maker. She noticed her degree over her desk, there was something about seeing it so proudly displayed that filled her with giddiness. There was a client chair, a couch, and the walls were a nice mauve color. A smile took over her face, "This is so beautiful," she breathed.

Derek nodded in agreement, "Melody really went all out for you. She must like you."

Casey couldn't help but clap her hands and jump with excitement. "I'm a lawyer, me a lawyer. It's official," she said with pride. "This has got to be the most amazing day of my life, even with your remarks." She said giving him a little eye roll, but he didn't seem offended by it. In fact, it only made him smile wider. 

"Alright, save the happy feet for later, we have work to do. Ideally I would like to go over everything with you today, and for the rest of the week I will simply be shadowing you as you deal with clients." Casey turned to look at him, he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort at the thought.

"Oh I see," she tried not to sound to disappointed by the fact. A whole week with him? So far she failed at being respectful, something about him that irked her and overwhelmed her usual calculated and thorough thinking mind. But, she was so excited to start working. "Well, I'm ready," she said with a keen and interested smile and pulled out a notebook to jot down any important information.

Derek pulled over a chair, and sat beside her, turning her computer on. "I hope you can keep up," he said with a soft laugh as he noticed her waiting expectantly. She gave him a brief nod, and looked at him with renewed challenge. As nerdy as it was, she was so excited to learn, and she was practically jumping in her seat. Derek just rolled his eyes and with a little smirk said, "You're such a keener."

Within a few moments, Casey sat there in complete fascination as Derek's whole attitude suddenly change. Teasing and jerk Derek vanished, and in his place a professional man came out of nowhere. He showed her all the programs on her computer, explained all the routines of the firm. He went over the weekly staff meetings, what they would entail, he went over the expectations of the company. He was still Derek, in the sense he would throw a joke here and there, but he was so focused on giving her all the information. She found herself deeply mesmerized by his knowledge. He was also quite lively, he had the kind of presence that made her want to listen to him. He had a vision, and she sat there in complete awe of him. He wasn't just a pretty face, he seemed driven, educated and smart but in a very different way than her. He explained the seniority system, and told her with the sheer amount of cases the firm had, the chances of her being over worked was high. Although he would pretend annoyance at her sheer amount of questions, there was subtle amusement in his eyes. Yet he was patient, answering every question with confidence. He took the time to respond to her detailed inquiries, despite her wanting constant clarification. He would take a breath, smile, and then explain it again. Emily's words came back to haunt her, she was right CEO Derek was extremely attractive. It wasn't the fact he was rich, it was this innate confidence, charisma, and a powerful presence that made him so appealing . She tried to shake off those thoughts, but then suddenly Derek was doing something else to make her even more mesmerized. She tried telling herself this was just his work act, it wasn't truly him, but she found herself stealing glances when he was looking at documents, or going over things on the computer. He didn't seem to just be working there because he got handed a company, he seemed to truly care about the firm, and she couldn't help but admire that.

As Casey was going through the filing system, Derek watched her. It was completely distracting. "How am I doing so far?" She asked shyly.

Derek leaned against the wall, and observed her up and down bluntly. A smile touched his lips. "You're a little uptight, try to relax. I realize this is a serious firm, but you are allowed to relax and have fun once in a while." As if she could relax when he was staring at her like that.

Casey looked at him with surprise, and laughed with derision. "Work and fun in the same sentence? No, I'm either having fun or working, I will never mix the two."

He pursed his lips ruefully, "I'm not telling you to throw a party, although that would be hilarious. I'm telling you to just live a little, smile, laugh, make fun of me if you want. You need to act like a person."

Casey's mouth gaped open, "Act like a person, what's that supposed to mean?"

He put up his hands in a defensive motion. "Your clients will need to see the human side of you in order to trust you. So if you smile, or joke or you know just relax, they will relax. But if you're all tense and work-focused, you loose connection. As much as I love anything robot-themed, I prefer my lawyers to act like people," he said with a little wink.

Everything Derek was saying made sense, but she couldn't help feeling judged and scrutinized. Casey's thoughts were suddenly on the surface and she needed to ask. "Derek," she said shakily. "May I ask why you're the one personally training me? Do you regret hiring me, or do you not believe I'm capable? I was told you never do this, it just makes me wonder if you are checking up on me. I realize I may deserve it, our interactions have been all over the place, but have I done something wrong?" She slowly looked at him, and he looked rattled. 

"You're right, I never do this. Can I be honest?" He looked away from her, and she was frightened by what the reason could be. "The truth is we've never had a freshly graduate before. It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing, because let's face it anything that goes wrong with the people I hire, reflects poorly on me."

Casey faltered, dropping a couple documents due to the nerves. She quickly picked them up, and tried to form the words. "Trust me, I know you took a risk hiring me. And believe me, I want to prove to you that I was worth it. I also don't want to make you look bad. Just, please have patience it's all I ask."

Derek smiled, and nodded curtly. "Okay, I guess I could give you a little patience, but don't take it for granted, alright?" She let go of a breath, and thanked him. He suddenly started walking towards the door. "Why don't you take the time to organize your office. I'm sure you're just dying to put everything in order. I'll be back later. Just relax, princess," he said soothingly, "You're overthinking , believe it or not we both want the same end result." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And Case?"

Casey felt a strong reaction to him calling her 'Case', it seemed so personal. She met that vivid gaze slowly. "Smile, it's an order."

Casey could feel herself sputtering nervously, and he just raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to give in. And she smiled. How could she not? He was extremely persuasive, and begrudgingly realized he was right. She needed to lighten up. He seemed pleased, and left without another word. She looked at her watch, it was only noon. She was going to have a full week of Derek being around her, of being around his teasing and jokes and at the same time, his sophisticated persona. It was confusing how two completely different personalities could exist in one person, he was a mystery, and she felt a drive with in her. She wanted to know who he was, and why he acted so differently towards her. 

* * *

Derek took a moment to collect his thoughts. Damn, being around Casey that long almost felt like slow suffocation. She made it extremely difficult to breathe, or act normally. Did he just ask her to smile? It was so random, but he couldn't help himself. She seemed slightly upset over him shadowing her, and before he knew it, he was asking her to smile for him. And she did, it made his breathing stagger in his throat. She was so damn beautiful, it was killing him. He closed his eyes. He thought of that moment in the elevator. He could still feel the way she felt up against him, the softness of her, how fricken cute she was when she got all embarrassed. He didn't recognize his own actions. Did he compare her to a panda bear? He chuckled, it was either that or tell her she could fall on him anytime she wanted. 

And then there was the last two hours of Casey watching him intently, asking a million questions, and clearly seemed deeply attuned to his words. Having her whole attention was extremely distracting. He threw himself into the work, tried to give her all the information he could, not only to beat his father, but because he wanted her to succeed. He tried not to look at her too long, or tried to focus on tasks but she was hard to ignore. He needed to get a grip. Taking breaks away from her was the only way to keep himself in check.

"Derek," Ricardo came up behind him slapping his shoulder, hard. "I just found out you are training the new lawyer, and I just met her. Man I would happily train her, I know you're busy I could have done it. She seems.....keen," he said with obvious interest.

Derek could feel a singular wave of jealousy hit him. He wasn't stupid, he knew Ricardo had no problem sleeping with his coworkers. And that was something he looked away from, but the thought of him trying to bed Casey made his blood stop surging.

"First off, Casey isn't that kind of women, so if I were you I'd look elsewhere. And my father didn't want you distracted, seems he was right to get me to do it." He tried to smile, to come off lighthearted, but he felt annoyance.

Ricardo looked completely smitten, and a stupid smirk went over his face. "She's a babe, where did she come from? Yeah , I can tell she's the serious type, only makes me want her more."

Derek felt a cold smile go over his face. The dynamic with Ricardo was different. They were friends for years, went to the same school, and their fathers worked together. He was a few years older than Derek, but they always got along well. Derek had seen him at his worst, partied with him, and had a list of crazy things they did together. It was hard to separate their friendship to strictly professional. Ricardo was a very good lawyer though. 

Derek forced a laugh. "Ricky, let me offer you some advice. Casey seems like the type to raise a sexual misconduct charge on you. Trust me, she's not your usual type. Let her be, she seems to want to actually want to work, okay?"

Ricardo gave him an unsavory smile. "Seems to me she's made quite the impression on you, though I don't blame you. Sucks to be a CEO sometimes doesn't it?"

Derek rolled his eyes, and made himself look completely offended. "Please, you know nerd is not my type. Casey is not a problem for me. I'm just telling you what I noticed. She's the career driven type, I doubt she would ever tangle that with anything personal."

Ricardo groaned with exasperation. "Fine, guess I'll just have to admire her from the distance. See you around," he left Derek alone with his thoughts.

Like hell, he would let Ricardo near her. Casey was not for him, she was too good for him. That jealousy consumed him, and it took him a moment to realize he had his fists clenched. What the hell ? He needed to get a grip. He took a deep breath and went towards Casey's office. When he looked in the office, he stopped. Casey had put on some music and she was organizing her office. Casey was dancing as she moved around the office, in a little world of her own. She was smiling brightly, that was clearly the face of someone who made her dreams come true, and she was finally letting herself be happy. Her dancing was lively, and every move she made was precise, and she was incredible. Casey the lawyer, the nerd, the goody-good, and keener, the girl who just told him she'd never mix fun and work together, was now dancing, and doing a very good damn job of it. She was sexy as hell. He couldn't help questioning if she lightened up because of him. He closed his eyes, trying to control all his thoughts, but he couldn't stop the burning desire. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted her, and that terrified him. He shook his head stubbornly. _No, get it together._ _It's time to get a grip, man. You will not lose control, there's too much at stake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'm sorry this story took a bit of a hiatus for me, but here is the second chapter. I am enjoying this AU so I am working on more chapters, and they will come, just slowly. Please let me know if this is something you're interested in. Thanks!


	3. Hot and Cold

**Warning, as different cases come up there could be triggering content of cases with darker themes like domestic abuse and other subject matter that could be sensitive for some, while it won't be too detailed I still wanted to give the heads up.***

* * *

"You did what?" Emily screeched as Casey recounted the events of her first day. "Oh dear god, you've had some epic falls, but that one takes the cake for the juiciest! I can't believe you fell on him!"

Casey couldn't help but blush up a storm. "Yeah, I was mortified! And can you believe, it he compared me to a panda bear. Thar jerk, that, idiot-"

Emily was clutching her stomach, laughing on the couch. Tears were going down her cheek. "Oh you're so clumsy, it's fitting. Come on Case, if you can't laugh at your own falls once in awhile, then you're just trying to be too perfect. So you have weak ankles, so what? I mean, you got to fall on Derek Venturi, it was a happy accident."

Casey blushed, "It was anything but happy, god how did this happen to me? I've had a reputation for being the most professional person ever, and Derek comes along and I'm just talking back to him, almost ruining my interview, and then I fell on him. He must be regretting hiring me."

Emily looked at her fondly, "Doesn't seem like he minded it, he even joked. He probably knew how bad you felt and wanted to break the ice, I don't think he meant to insult you. You need to learn to laugh Casey."

Casey laughed a little, "I mean it was funny, and after that joke he was nice, and well…he wasn't as jerkish, but still! I will never be able to look him straight in the eye."

As Emily regained herself, she waved for her to continue. She went on to tell her about her new office, how helpful Derek was, but that somehow the day ended weird. He told her he would be back, and he ended up calling her on the phone later to tell her something came up and wouldn't be able to come back. He gave her the afternoon to go over everything he showed her.

Melody came down and chatted with her a little, and that was it. That was her first day. "I am so confused, Em. He wanted to train me directly, and then he just left. He was nice to me one moment, teasing me the next, and then went on to be extremely informative. I've never been so confused by someone's behaviour.

Emily perked up, eyeing her with sauciness. "He sounds so….enticing, I don't how you do it."

Casey would rather die by slow degrees than to ever admit she was rattled by him. "He's just a guy, Em, but his whole behaviour from start to finish has been confusing. Oh and my supervisor, Ricardo came across as a huge flirt with me, so I'm going to have to be careful."

Casey laid down on the couch, and put her feet up. She was exhausted. Emily sat next to her, "I just don't get something. You get a lot of attention from guys, it was like that throughout law school, and I'm not surprised your supervisor finds you attractive. But you haven't been in a serious relationship in years, not even a date."

She opened her eyes to find Emily sitting close by, "You are so stunning, I just don't get it, don't you get lonely?"

Casey looked at her steadily. "You know why, I got heartbroken and it deterred me from my studies so much I almost failed a course. I don't want to waste my time with boys, if I date ever, it will be with someone mature, sophisticated, and maybe older by a few years. I don't have time for immaturity."

Sloan McTavish. He was her first real passionate, long term relationship. He was also a lawyer, and he broke up with her, and went on to date someone else immediately. It was devastating, and she swore she wouldn't fall in love in ever again.

"Casey, I just don't want you to miss out and the amazingness of being in love. It won't always be bad, you just need magic to happen one time and it'll be worth giving your all to."

Casey was a hopeless romantic, and yes, of course she wanted that. But there was too much power given to the other person. And she had goals, she got a job in a dream firm, there was no place for a romantic relationship. But yes, she did feel lonely at times. And well, she hadn't been intimate with anyone for years, she felt like a nun.

Derek suddenly came to her mind again, and it flustered her that her mind brought him up as she was thinking about her lack of sex life. "Curious, Em. Have you found anything else about him other than that picture?"

Emily's eyes lit up, "I haven't looked but if you want-"

Casey was already nodding, "I don't care about him on a personal level, not even a little. It's just, I want to know why he's so…..Derek."

"I'm on the case," she said with a little salute and left her alone with her thoughts. She told herself it was important to know where he came from as information, not because she actually wanted to know more about him.

The next day, Casey wasn't sure if she was supposed to go to Derek's office or not, so she timidly approached Melody. "Hey, can you tell Mr. Venturi I'm here, I just didn't get a chance to check in with him before I left yesterday."

Melody smiled at her warmly and called Derek. She could hear his voice through the other end, and Melody motioned for her to go in.

Casey took a deep breath, and felt a slight twinge of excitement at seeing him again, it startled her. She went in slowly and the moment she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with her? Derek looked tired as if he hadn't slept a wink all night, and she immediately felt a light wave of compassion go over her, she could tell he was working himself to the bone. She pushed away that tenderness, why should she care?

Derek didn't look up from his laptop, didn't even really acknowledge her. He seemed extremely out of it. He knew she was there since there was a flicker in his eyes of subtle amusement.

"Morning," she said cheerfully as she put a coffee on his desk, "I thought you could use this, Melody told me this is how you like it."

Derek took it wordlessly, and the nerves were zinging through her as he continued to ignore her. "I'm so looking forward to my fist case."

Derek groaned with annoyance, "Tone down the perkiness will you, it's too early for that," and glanced up with little interest. "Can I help you?" He asked in a detached manner that confused her.

"Um, yeah. I thought you were training me this week," she tried to come across as confident as possible.

"Right," Derek looked at her blankly as if he was trying to remember her name. "Almost forgot. I'm just swamped with work right now, why don't you get a head start. Here," he pushed a folder to her, "This will be your first case which I will be shadowing. It's at 11, why don't you go get prepared."

Casey picked it up, and looked it over, "I figured I shouldn't start you super heavy."

It was a regular infraction, which meant it wasn't anything high risk for him if she won or lost. She figured there would be some ground work, but she didn't realize he would start her at the bottom of the barrel. "A parking ticket," she managed to say slowly, "Miss Cantora is fighting her parking ticket, really, that's my first case?"

Derek was wearing reading glasses, and he took them off slowly giving her a little smirk, he was too attractive for his own good. "Too beneath you, or should I get someone else to do it?"

Casey blinked a little, "No of course not Mr. Venturi. I'll prepare for 11, thank you for the opportunity."

Derek smiled in a way that made her blood boil, she was getting angry, she felt it climbing over her. "Great, I know it seems like a lame one, but someone has to do it. You understand right?"

Casey nodded respectfully, "Yes."

Derek suddenly laughed, those dark eyes brimming with brilliant malice. "I'm surprised Casey. First test of the day, and you already failed it. You didn't even try to fight me on it."

Casey's mouth hung open, "What? You want me to just demand another case?"

Derek leaned back in his chair, "Where's that fighting energy you had on our interview? I want you to at least not give in so easily without a single fight. it shows me that you'll let people limit you. Fight me on this, show me what you're worth, I dare you."

Casey could feel red spreading in her vision, "I'm not a mind reader," she said gutturally. "And I'm not refusing because I'm scared to stand up for myself, but because I should be giving my best to any case, if I'm given a little, I want to knock it out of the park."

Derek laughed, "That's cute. And nice excuse," he said with amusement. "You looked pissed, don't hold it in Casey, trust me I can take it. If you're unhappy, say so. You clearly think you're too good for a parking ticket."

Casey was flushed with humiliation. And to think she felt excited over seeing him! He just trampled over the slight admiration she felt for him. She wasn't going to back down, she was proud to a fault, and there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction of begging at his feet for more. She'd just have to earn her way to the top even if it took longer.

She took the folder and looked down at him with challenge. "I'm going to do this, in fact throw me all the annoying tasks you could ever want, but I'm going to do it all because I'm not a quitter!"

He studied her with complete bluntness, grinning as if he'd won again. "Noted, you're just a firecracker aren't you? If you target that intensity towards your cases instead of me, then there could be some hope for you after all. "

That smile made her insides boil. That level of raw magnetism and attractiveness was what she imagined Lucifer to have, except Derek made her heart pound viciously. She glared down at him, and he kept the eye contact. Challenging him was making a turmoil go through her, a deep surge of something unknown. "I'm many things Mr. Venturi: firecracker, stubborn, perfectionist and a control freak, but mostly I don't like being challenged or being played with as if I'm a mouse being thrown around by a cat."

Derek leaned back and watched her with pure amazement and mischief. It made her insides twist into knots. "Am I the cat?"

Casey blushed, but she couldn't retract. "You are, a mean old grumpy cat at that, but this mouse has teeth, and maybe your games overpowered others easily in the past, but not me. See you at 11," she said with attitude, and he cocked his eyebrow up with surprise.

Casey swore she would be respectful, but he was impossible! She was getting too used to talking back at him, but he clearly loved provoking her. Don't dish it out if you can't take it. He nodded with the same challenge. "Well get to it then. Oh and when I come in later don't trip alright? I rather not go home all bruised up from your klutzilla moments," he teased and she just turned away with a huff.

She could hear him laughing as she left his office. Her heart was hammering, she couldn't figure out why that interaction made her simultaneously angry and at the same time felt an adrenaline rush. Of course he just tested her from the start. She should have known he would pull some kind of frustrating thing at one point. He was like a chameleon, one day he's nice, and the other he's back to trying to get her to react. What game was he playing? Yesterday he was sweet at times, today it was as if his memory had been wiped clean, and it irritated her. It bothered her that he was back to jerking her around. She wanted to refrain from getting upset, but it was scary how well he knew her already and clearly knew how to push certain buttons.

As she made her way to her office, Ricardo was waiting for her outside her door. "Hey," he said sweetly, "just wanted to check in see how things are going."

Casey smiled respectfully, "Great, no complaints," there was no way she would complain about how much of a jerk Derek was, no way.

Ricardo took the file in her hands and he looked over it with shock. "Giving you a hard time, eh? Don't look too much into it, his father is one crazy son of a bitch. Believe me, you'd understand if you met him. I'm sure Derek doesn't think you're inadequate, actually from the few syllables I've been able to get out of him, he seems impressed by you."

Casey felt heat go over her cheeks, and mentally scolded herself, "Oh, really?"

Ricardo laughed softly as he eyed her bluntly. His eyes were so dark that the irises seemed to disappear into the rest of the darkness. "You are going to be just fine, just don't let the hazing get to you. Do you have any idea how many parking tickets and petty theft cases I had to do at the beginning? Too many, but with your intelligence and drive, you'll have Derek charmed in no time. He's nothing like his father, he can be actually reasonable, and he enjoys comedy. It makes if for a very fun environment. Just give it time, once you get his trust, he's so easygoing. And well, if you ever have a complaint, I'm around too. Believe me, you have me absolutely charmed already."

Casey smiled unwillingly, no wonder Ricardo was such a lady's man, he was too charming, dangerously so. He was handsome, not in the way Derek was, but his charisma was the real danger. So much for lawyers being old and grungy, what was in the water in this firm? She needed to tread careful, she had goals and she wasn't going to stray by giving him any opening. "I didn't come to charm him or anyone. I came here to work, now if you don't mind, I need to start preparing for this case, but thanks for the cheer up."

Ricardo smiled like the devil, "Damn, you are the real thing alright. If you have any questions please come see me."

Casey huffed with frustration as she went into her office, maybe she did overreact. She was a brand new lawyer, working at such a prestigious firm, maybe fighting a parking ticket was the entry level case she needed, not to mention she was extremely nervous about having Derek observe her. If she had asked for something more, would he have given it?

She went through the case file with a flea comb, trying to capture the little details. Lily Cantora was clearly in the wrong, she had surpassed the allotted time by almost three hours, the parking lot had clear signs. She needed to find something, a hook, any detail that could help her win. Time flew by, and she was so engrossed by preparing, that she missed him coming in.

"You are a total keener," his voice broke through. When she looked up he was leaning up against the wall. The dark blue suit he was wearing made him look striking, and extremely intimidating. He was smiling, completely absorbed by her, she faltered with her documents. "I have never seen anyone look that intense over a parking ticket," he mused.

Casey shook off the jitters, and shot him a confident smile, "I told you, I'm a perfectionist. Doesn't matter what you give me, I'll treat every case with the same importance."

He smirked and sauntered over and sat across from her. "Before she comes in to talk to you, do you have any insights? I know it's such a captivating, mysterious case," he teased.

Casey hid a smile, "I think I may have something, but I need to ask some questions."

Derek laughed, "You're going to slaughter her with all these crazy questions aren't you?"

How did he do it to read her so well? "Not crazy, just thorough there's a difference. There's no denying she was in the wrong, but the question is why was she so late? She wrote in this file that there were unusual circumstances, and well if we can build around that, then we could very well win. Life happens, and if she can provide proof, then even better. We'll have this in the bag."

It delighted her to see that smug smile disappear, "Any thoughts?" She asked after a moment of him just staring at her, "If you have suggestions, let me know."

He snickered and clapped sarcastically. "Wow thanks boss, it didn't occur to me to build on that masterpiece, thank god I have you to guide me." Casey's smile faded, why did he have to be such a jerk? "Casey, lighten up. I'm just pulling your leg a bit. I have no doubt you can get this solved in minutes, just remember tone down the intensity, smile a bit. Maybe we need to work on your charm."

Casey was highly insulted, and she felt her face go red, "I can be charming, what makes you think I'm not?" Ricardo's comment went through her mind, and how she just said she wasn't here to charm anyone, yet two minutes with Derek and she was already backsliding.

He looked down smiling wistfully at his lap, "Charm me then, don't worry I'll give you plenty of time to prepare, since I know you aren't the type to just go with the moment." When he looked up at her, she was blushing wildly.

Everything in her wanted to prove him wrong right there, charm his socks off, but what would that prove? That she had people's skills? Why was that so important, was this part of the training process or was he just trying to embarrass her?

He must have read her mind, and he laughed loudly. "You really think I'm trying to get you to flirt with me? You're a little full of yourself."

Casey shook her head, "No, no, I'm sorry it's just….I don't see how charm is a required skill for this job."

His mouth formed a wicked smile that made her heart palpitate harder. "Casey, charm is necessary to win a jury. Yes you can have all the facts in the world, have the best witnesses, but a confident lawyer that has even a little bit of charm or charisma has the ability to really pull people in to what you want them to think or feel. I'm not saying you don't have any, it's just buried underneath your control freak persona." His gaze pulverized her.

She looked at her watch, Miss Cantora would be there in five minutes. That was enough time to prove him wrong. She couldn't control that challenging side of her around him.

So with all the courage she had, she leaned forward on the desk and met his gaze. She smiled at him brilliantly. "Derek Venturi, I can't help but notice how hard working you are. Where did you get that drive from? It's quite impressive how you just walk around with so much on your shoulder and can still manage to smile and laugh." She felt her cheeks burn as she kept the eye contact, and laughed as charmingly as possible. "You seem quite extraordinary, talented, and well I'm impressed. I'm so happy to be working for you," she added with extreme sweetness, making sure to smile, making sure to channel all her focus, making sure to lean in closer. Assertiveness took over her. "I admire you, I think there's much I can learn from you," she found herself feeling overly excited over seeing colour rise in his cheeks.

Derek's smile vanished, his mouth opened in surprise, trying to come up with words and she laughed. "Was that persuasive enough?"

Derek looked away, "It was…." he fumbled, which was so unusual, did she actually stun him? "Something," he said with a little smile, "You actually convinced me that you don't hate my guts."

Casey didn't know what was going on, but this surge of empowerment went over her, she enjoyed the feeling of surprising him. "And the best part is, you will never know if I meant that or not, I would call that a victory," she grinned.

He rose to his feet slowly, and for a moment thought she saw frustration go over him. "Well, I guess I was wrong," he said quietly, and he turned away from her. "I'll go bring her in, um nice job," he said with a little smile and left.

She let of a deep breath, _does that mean he was charmed by me_? And why did she enjoy saying those words and being able to stun him? It felt oddly exhilarating.

* * *

This was hell. There was no other word for this feeling. Ever since Derek saw Casey dancing, he knew, this girl was going to bring him nothing but heartache from now on. He couldn't go back into that room, no way could he handle being so close to her. He went home with a pounding headache. Casey McDonald was more than he bargained for. When he arrived home his father waited anxiously for him, and as always he had something to complain about. There was no peace, and he didn't sleep. Maybe hiring Casey was a mistake, he really overestimated his ability to stop this weird, annoying feeling taking over him.

George asked about her of course and made some joke, "One day and you already look crazy having to be around Casey. Admit you lost, it's not big deal."

Derek glared at him, "She did just fine, it's not over, not even close."

George then gave him a file, "I don't want you giving her any tough cases. I know we normally don't take on these kind of cases, but these will be the ones she will need to do. There are three different ones, if she can go through those with no issue, then maybe we can give her something more interesting."

Derek was irritated, he could just imagine the look of disappointment on her face, but he needed to pick his battles. Angering his father every step of the way wasn't a smart idea. So he tried to sleep, and he was exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep. He was too nice to Casey, asking her to smile for him and cheering her up. That was dangerous, he needed to guard himself desperately. Guess it was back to the sarcasm.

So today of course he went in with the plan to keep a cool distance again, and right off the bat she killed him with her adorable excitement. She was smiling at him, brought him coffee, and oh the scent of her was distracting. He tried to act cool, to act like he didn't notice a thing about her, but it would have been easier to walk around in the dark with a blindfold on than to not notice her. Although he tried to keep himself sounding neutral, in moments he was back to teasing her. The look on her face when she opened the file made him feel bad, but of course she acted like it was no big deal. Fuck, that challenging spirit came back, and there was nothing else he wanted but to pull her down on his lap, to kiss her, to soothe the rampant need he had to just seduce the hell out of her, to shut her up for one moment, to disarm her. He wondered what she was like in bed, as hard as he tried he couldn't push away that question. if he ever seduced her, would she be docile and sweet, or was she the type that was all innocent on the outside but actually a total firecracker in bed?

As she stared down at him with challenge and told him he was a cat, and she wasn't going to let him play with her and that she would do this case and anything else he threw at her, he groaned inwardly. Oh she was definitely a firecracker, damn she was hot.

And now he just stood there outside her door, trying to catch his breath. Did she charm him? Hell yes, but she charmed him within the moment he saw her. Did she mean what she said, was she actually impressed by him? The fact he couldn't tell was driving him mad. How could she have that impression when he'd be a complete jerk to her? Clearly, she was visually challenged, naïve, or a liar but somehow she didn't strike him as a liar.

He didn't have much time to dwell on that, and went up to get Miss Cantora. This was going to be fun. When he brought her into Casey's office, he saw her fidgeting with a hair clip, and she dropped it quickly, and smiled as she got up.

"Miss Lily Cantora, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Casey," she approached her with a warm smile and offered her to sit down. He slowly moved away and sat on the couch.

"Don't mind me, just observing. Everything is confidential," he sent Casey and Emily a warm smile.

Lily Cantora was young, easily in her 20s. She was tall, and blonde, and immediately gave Derek that look. He should be used to it by now, one of the drawbacks of his job was getting that look constantly. She was clearly intrigued by him, "Oh, how delightful," she purred.

Casey cast him a look, and for a split moment he caught a look of annoyance, but she quickly laughed softly as she snapped her attention back to Lily. "Is there anything I can get for you, water, coffee?"

Lily sat down slowly, "Coffee would be divine."

Casey called Melody for the coffee and then turned her attention to her. She made some small talk, asking about her day until Melody came down. Watching Casey was fun, he could tell her mind was working up a storm, but she was surprisingly laid back, making jokes, and Casey seemed trustworthy which gave her an approachability a lot if lawyers didn't have. Maybe that's why she rattledd him so much, but there's a lot of fake people out there that can appear trustworthy, but end up being straight up monsters.

She opened the file, and asked Lily for all the details, most importantly, why was she so late? His dad really made sure it was the easiest case ever, but Casey made the most boring thing seem intriguing and important.

Lily mentioned that she went to see her father, who visited from a different country. She said they lost track of time, she missed him and parking was the last thing on her mind. Casey was empathetic, commenting on how hard it is to be far away from family. He found himself smiling, and then when Casey asked for evidence, Lily promptly showed her pictures, emails to prove he was in fact out of town.

"I was so emotional having to say goodbye, and then that parking ticket was the last draw. Please, is there anything that can be done."

Casey smiled at her, "Lily, I completely understand where you're coming from. Why don't you let me write city bylaw, I can be quite persuasive and hopefully they just wave the fee, without having to go to court over it."

Derek couldn't help but internally laugh, this woman was spending more resources trying to appeal a $40 ticket, she got a lawyer for it, and the cost of hiring a lawyer at Venturi Firm was usually a pretty penny. It was the most expensive across the country, she was spending way more on this meeting it was absolutely ridiculous. He could always tell privilege when he saw it, since he used to live the exact same way. He used to be a brat, spoiled, lived recklessly without taking any responsibility ever. And now he realized how stupid he looked to the rest of the world.

Casey was surprisingly collected, not allowing even a moment of judgement to go over her face, she didn't allow this girl's craziness to cloud her professionalism. He was impressed. As he studied her, he caught himself staring at her eyes, her mouth, the silkiness of her neck. She was dressed professionally, but she still managed to look sexy beyond belief. Her hair was up, and it was starting to annoy him that to this day he'd never seen it down. He imagined it was long and beautiful.

His thoughts got disrupted by Lily's spoiled voice, "Whatever it takes, if they reject it, then I want to go to court. No way will I pay for that silly parking ticket."

Casey nodded respectfully, "Alright, well I will try to get a response as soon as possible. You're in good hands."

Lily got up with a little prance, "Fantastic," and then she turned to Derek with a flirtatious smile. "Would you um, like to get some coffee?"

Derek smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to get involved with clients." She didn't take the hint though.

"Oh then maybe after Miss McDonald is done," she winked flirtatiously.

Casey interjected, a little abruptly, "Why don't I walk you out?"

Lily pouted, yup she was spoiled alright. And without another word, they left. The moment they walked out, he laughed. That was ridiculous, but he had to give Casey kudos for not bursting out laughing.

When she returned, she met his amused gaze, "How did I do?"

And he laughed, he couldn't control it, "Oh I couldn't have done that any better," he said through hard bursts.

Casey's eyes danced with amusement. "She was a little….I mean while she had proof of her lateness, it's still so silly. This is why phones have alarms, she was clearly scatterbrained. I can't believe she's doing all this for a parking ticket, God forbid a real crime is ever committed against her," she giggled.

Once he could stop choking on his laughter, he straightened up and grinned at her. "Good call on trying to write instead of dragging it out, go ahead write the most persuasive letter ever, this is where you shine," he was smiling too much, he was too light hearted, but he couldn't seem to hold it back. "And thanks for saving me from having to turn her down twice."

Casey smiled at him, and she was staring at him a little longer than usual, "Do you really um keep distance from clients?" He noticed a slight blush go over her face.

He grinned, "Oh I may be a rule breaker in literally every way, but I have two rules I will not bend as long as I'm in charge, won't get involved with clients or… employees," and he didn't mean to but as he said the last word slowly, he searched for a reaction.

Casey's smile faded a bit, and then sighed a little, "Well, I think that's really smart of you." And with that she turned away to her computer and began writing.

Derek went up to get some food and caught up on some other matters, and by the time he came back, not only had Casey sent off an impressive email, she had that ticket appealed and dealt with by the end of the day. He gave her two other simple cases for her, and she told him with a determined expression, she'd be done by Friday.

The rest of the week was torturous, he would start off the day being a sarcastic jerk, and somehow by the end of it, he was teasing her, and she was getting more confident in teasing him back. A strange banter had developed, and it was addictive. By the end of the week, he thought of kissing her a million times, was tempted to just quit for 24 hours so he could have one day with her. Casey had all his attention for an entire week, and he barely made it alive.

* * *

Casey arrived Friday feeling accomplished. What a week, she was proud of herself, she did much better than she expected, even with Derek looming around. She found herself thinking about him whenever he left her alone. He was all over the place with his treatment, but it was those rare moments where they would end up laughing about something, or when he smiled at her with pure deviltry where her heart would beat a little faster. Somehow those little windows of time seemed to outweigh his insults and teasing.

Finding out Derek didn't get involved with employees and clients surprised her, he was quite infamous for being a complete womanizer. It made her respect him more, but also this crushing feeling was nagging at her. Disappointment for a moment that it meant he'd never look at her that way, and then she'd freak out over even allowing that thought in her mind. She _didn't want_ him to look at her that way, but that didn't seem to stop the question rattling in her mind. If they didn't work together, if he had met her anywhere else, would he have hit on her? _Of course not, he detests me, why else would he act like a total jerk at times?_

She found Derek waiting for her outside her door. They shared a brief glance as she unlocked the door. "Morning," he said impersonally, already sensing that usual air of detachment. As soon as he opened the door he hastily went to her desk and put some USBs on her desk. "Alright I have some homework for you. I have some things to do this afternoon, but I want you to watch some of these cases. They're all cases by lawyers at this firm. There are some I did back before I took over, Ricardo, and other lawyers. I just want you to become familiar with our reputation and our techniques." He looked at her cooly and she felt that usual annoyance swarm her.

"Is that all you want me to do today?" She asked with surprise.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I've never had someone complain about having a paid lazy day to kick back and watch TV, but of course you're not normal," he said with a little smirk.

She felt disappointed, she was expecting one last day with him to go over everything once more, and he just cut out one day earlier. It bugged her that he wasn't taking the full amount of time to train her. As if he sensed her questions he sighed and relaxed for a moment. "Casey you managed to complete three cases in one week, you have memorized all the companies guidelines, you are ready. I mean, you obviously couldn't have done it without my brilliant expertice, but you successfully finished the first week. I will still um, check up on you regularly but starting next week you report to Ricardo, alright?"

"Okay," she sighed, "Would it be okay to get a written report of all your feedback? I just want to make sure I know what to work on."

He smiled a tad, "Fine, I guess I could do that," and he looked down at his watch, "I have to go, seriously enjoy the downtime while you can before you know it, you'll be yelling at me over stress, " and then without turning back he left, didn't even smile at her, just ran out of there as fast as he could. Maybe the truth was he couldn't stand her, and he was just glad to be free of her. She couldn't understand why she felt so glum. Just like that a week of training with Derek was over, and he swore she would hardly see him when he hired her, but now she felt a little upset at the thought, why?

Casey watched Derek's trial, she just seemed to go for that one first. She was completely intrigued. It was an interesting case, he was the prosecutor. Linda had been the victim of domestic abuse, and within moments she was captivated. And angry, angry for this poor woman that had seeked help multiple times but Damian her husband, was so charming he convinced everyone she was crazy.

She watched with fascination as Derek took on the room with complete ease, he questioned Damian with intense, quick questions. Just the way he looked around, the way he spoke with such conviction made her heart stammer. He was…..incredible, quick on his feet, and when he addressed the jury he was charming, but that didn't take over the importance of the matter, and as he presented the evidence of this man's complete gaslighting, and unmasked him to the point there was no way anyone could be on his side, and the jury came back with a guilty verdict, she just felt zapped. Completely captivated and just felt a tide of something else consume her, awareness, admiration…..and something else. This dangerous swirl in the pit of her stomach, she felt completely attracted to him, but that Derek was not the one that she knew. That Derek was sexy, uncompromising, powerful, and seemed like a genuinely good caring person, but this Derek was just….a completely different person. Why did he behave so differently around her? It bothered her more than it should. If Derek ever acted that way around her, the way he displayed in that video she would definitely melt into a puddle. Maybe it was for the best he was so withdrawn from her, it was for the best, but it irritated her.

She was just trying to get her heart rate to slow down, when a knock at her door shook her. "Come in," she said tightly.

George Venturi. She'd recognize him anywhere. He was tall, with intense blue eyes. He was dressed in all black, his golden hair pulled back into a tight style. He looked like the kind of man that if he smiled just a bit, would make him seem completely unthreatening. This was the most important man of this country when it came to law and he was in her office. She scrambled on her feet, "Mr. Venturi," she said with as much collected energy as possible, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, I'm Casey McDonald, what can I do for you?"

He moved forward and clasped her hand in an exorable grasp. "Oh, I just wanted to give you a personal welcome," his voice was flat, and he looked at her with a calculated and intense look.

He sat across from her and motioned for her to sit down. He was so intimidating, and had a real elegance to him that made it seem like she was in front of royalty She sank on her chair, trying to keep her breathing in check. "That's really kind of you, sir."

He smiled a little, but cut her off promptly. "Don't waste your breath flattering me, I'll get right to the point."

Anxiousness flooded her as she nodded for him to continue. "Casey, clearly you know who I am, so I don't think I need to bore you with the details of who I am. I've heard a whole lot about you, to be honest you've been a sore topic. You have caused quite a few heated arguments with Derek."

Casey's cheeks flushed, what? Derek was arguing with George because of her? "Oh, um I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

He nodded politely. "I know you didn't. Look my son should never know I was here, he would throw a hissy fit if he knew I came around without him knowing. I just needed to verify something, and of course I was right. " He gave her an impersonal stare down. This seemed like the kind of man that could peg every weakness in a person in a moment. "I won't go into details about it, but my legacy isn't just over because I pass it on to Derek, it's still mine and therefore, I need to protect what is ours."

She felt a tightness in her throat, oh God, this did not sound pretty, could feel her heart wrestling inside her chest. "Casey there's no denying you have a lot of skills. I can see why Derek put your resume aside from the beginning, but he clearly wasn't thinking."

She blanched as she digested the words, "He set aside my resume from the beginning?" She couldn't believe she uttered that out loud...then why did he give her such a hard time on the interview if he was the one that selected it? Her mind was swirling, maybe she sounded better on paper than she did in person, she wouldn't be surprised. She tried to look unaffected but something in her expression made George scowl at her.

"Yeah he did, but he shouldn't have. I need to be honest. I just don't think he should have hired you. You're too new, too inexperienced, and while I would never fire you, I needed to be honest. You are not right for this firm. Every other lawyer had years of experience, but you, what do you think that will say about us now? We will be ridiculed in the newspapers, they will say we accept just anyone. Our reputation will suddenly become speculated. I highly suggest you find another job, get some experience and then come back, and hey if you listen to this request I will personally recommend you, no one would turn you away. Trust me, Derek does not need any distractions, and you will take a lot of his attention since you're so untrained. I'm sorry for being so uncordial, but I needed to be truthful."

Casey sat there as paleness took over her face, and to her mortification tears came out. She'd spent years dreaming of working for this man, and he had personally given her the get out boot. He would have never hired her had it not been for Derek, and it was painful. The worst part is she understood where he was coming from, she took a deep breath, "Oh, I appreciate your honesty. I know your firm is important, it's why I wanted to work here. I'm sorry I caused so many hardships for you and your son."

George smiled a little, "Yeah I am not denying the fact you have skills Casey, you do have a lot to offer but I don't think this is the place for you to start off your career." He got up slowly, "Just something for you to think about, if you stay then you better be ready to work on overdrive to convince me, because I'm not so easily persuaded."

Tears came down, and she felt humiliated. She was showing how weak and emotional she really was, but she couldn't hold it back. Derek hired her against his father's wishes, it made her feel sick and at the same time intensely surprised. Who the hell was Derek Venturi? Did he have a secret twin, because that seemed to be the only logical explanation to explain his treatment of her from the beginning. Maybe working for someone that was that unhinged was a mistake. But for some reason the thought of leaving made her sad, it made no sense. As George Venturi looked at her with that unwelcoming smile, she finally managed to say, "Yes sir, you've given me a lot to think about."

* * *

Derek came back from his lunch break, and went up to his office. Melody sat at her desk with an uncomfortable expression on her face, "Melody, what's wrong?"

She looked around her, "Um, I don't know if I should say…..but I saw your father."

Derek's blood roared. "Where is he?"

Melody looked away with embarrassment. "I saw him heading towards Casey's office, um he told me not to say a word, but my loyalty is no longer to him, but to you."

He felt his heart spike, of course he went behind his back. He tried to plaster a smile, "Thank you Melody, trust me your loyalty is much appreciated, I have to go," and he booked it towards her office.

Derek could just imagine him mopping the floor with her that instant, and he felt a surge of unimaginable rage at the thought of him toying with her. When he barged in, he stopped cold. Casey was sitting at her desk, crying, and his father was just standing there like a merciless god. Seeing her crying was more than he could bear, and she hid her face as if he couldn't tell that she was upset. His gaze slowly went to his father.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with controlled manners, although everything in him wanted to scream.

George smiled as if he had just brought Casey a basket of muffins, "Oh, just trying to get to know Casey a little better, right sweetheart?"

Casey nodded quickly, "Um yes, um he just gave me a nice welcome, that's all. I'm just over emotional today."

Derek didn't believe a word of it, "I see….. Casey, I know this is your office, but could you give us a moment?"

She nodded, and walked past him without another word, the moment she closed the door George's vapid smile disappeared. "Well, I get why you're risking you own neck for her now. I thought she may be attractive, but I'll be honest I didn't expect….that. You do realize it would be easier to fire her and have a fling with her on the side, than to jeopardize everything by having her work for you."

Yes it would be easier, he knew that, but Casey wasn't just a beautiful woman, she was born to be a lawyer, and he wasn't going to let his lust for her be a reason to keep her from getting what she's clearly worked her whole life for. "I don't want her that way," which was the truth, a fling with Casey was not what he wanted in the slightest, it terrified him." I've showed you her progress this week, she's been working tirelessly, and she's doing a great job. You're just scared I may actually win, what did you say to her?"

George snorted. "She's not that great, you're just seeing what you want to see. And she's just sensitive, another reason why I don't think she'll thrive in this environment."

Derek crossed his arms with frustration, "I'll get her to tell me if you don't, might as well tell me."

George sighed with the same annoyance, "Fine. I simply told her to maybe consider working at a different firm with less prestige, I didn't completely run her off, even told her once she has some experience she could try coming back. I'm not that heartless."

Derek was overwhelmed by the need to throttle his own father, violently. How dare he come here to intimidate her? The jackass, "Dad," he said bitingly, " You are playing dirty with this bet, and you coming in here secretly trying to sway it your way is exactly why I wanted you to back off. You are continuously showing your lack of trust in me, this has nothing to do with Casey, I'm angry that you feel the need to check on me and question every bloody thing I do."

George snapped, his face turned red, "How could I trust someone that is putting everything on the line for a bet? You were willing to put your career on the line for this woman, wouldn't you be alarmed if this was flipped? Casey seems …..lovely, alright, but certainly not worth you risking everything for."

He moved closer to him, for too long his feelings of inferiority overwhelmed him, he couldn't reign it in this time. "I didn't do that bet just for her, I did it for me. Just let her be, you can tear me a new one anytime you want, but if you come back to scare her off, or check up on me, I will walk out."

George glared down at him, his nostril flaring, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but there's no choice. Derek here's the truth, I didn't entirely step back. I've been monitoring everything behind the scenes."

Derek laughed dryly, "Really, that never occurred to me," he rolled his eyes.

"You aren't the CEO yet, this has been a practice run. It was supposed to be a way for me to see if you actually have what it takes, it was going to be a year trial and once you showed you were ready, I was going to pass it on to you fully."

Derek's eyes became fire as he glared at him, of course, he should have known. Disappointment, embarrassment, and pure anger consumed him. "I fucking knew it, why not just say that from the beginning, why put me through this bullshit?"

George roared, "Because you wouldn't have put your best out if you knew it was practice, I wanted to see how you would really handle things. I didn't want to give you something you didn't earn."

Derek paced around the office, the anger becoming red, and he could feel it clouding his vision, "Fuck, so everyone knows I'm not really in charge….this whole time they all played along didn't they? Everyone knew, everyone except for me."

"And Casey, I didn't tell her," he piped in as if that was supposed to make him feel better. Suddenly George seized his shoulders.

"Derek, listen to me. Yes what I did was brutal, but would it help if I said you are doing much better than I ever expected? I just got angry over the thought of a woman pulling you away from everything you've worked for. Look I meant to back down after 1 year, but I can be reasonable. I won't apologize for testing you, but I am willing to change that agreement. Casey has only been here a week, and while she's done well, it's too soon to really know if she could measure up. Three months. If you continue to do well with no messes and you also get Casey to the level this firm requires, then I promise I will fully back down. Legally. You've been here five months and I'm considering shortening the trial by almost four months. You can't say I'm unreasonable Derek. And since you're still so set on protecting that walking temptation you hired, then the same bet remains. If she fails then you give up your status. Are you sure you want to stake everything on her now knowing just how close to the finish line?"

Derek laughed, this was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. He wanted to quit, nothing had ever felt dark in his entire life than to realize his own father set him up to be a complete fool, but maybe deep down he always knew. The only reason he wasn't just walking out was for her, for Casey. If he left, his father would destroy her.

"Casey's not going to fail, but I'll humor you. If she fails I stick to my part of the bargain, but I'm going to need an actual agreement, no fine print this time, got it? I want to see this trial paperwork with my own eyes."

George moved back looking pleased. "I will get the paperwork done, and you can take it and get it revised." He walked off but then stopped, "Believe it or not, everything I've done is because I want the best for you." And he left.

Derek took a turbulent breath, and groaned loudly. _Fuck my life_. He was unaware of her coming back in until she slowly moved in front of him, "Casey," he said severely, "You scared the crap out of me."

Her gaze vaporized him, she was looking at him with complete concern, "Are you okay?"

Derek laughed without a trace of humor, "You're really asking about me, when you got thrashed around by my father?"

She looked down, clearly trying to regain her confidence. "Derek...why did you choose my resume?"

Derek's eyes went wide like saucers, "He told you?"

She nodded. Oh fuck. How was he going to get around explaining that one? She looked extremely sad. "You didn't want to hire me when you met me in person...was it my personality you couldn't stand? I am just so confused."

He sighed harshly, "Honestly Casey I forgot I had been the one to select it, I um didn't realize until later. Does it really matter how it happened? You still got hired."

"I guess..." she said quietly. "I didn't realize I had caused so much trouble for you….. I never meant to be such a burden," she was hauntingly sad and it was a challenge not to pull her in and hug her.

He smiled at her, trying to calm the rage within him, "I'm sorry for that, he can be a real jerk. I'm sure you can finally see the resemblance, right?"

Casey shook her head alertly, snapping her gaze up to him. "No, there is no resemblance."

He moved closer to her, "You are clearly blind and still in shock from his domineering crap," he teased, "Are you okay? Please don't take anything he said to heart."

Casey started fidgeting with her hair, "I think he was right, maybe I should…quit." The way she said that made him agitated.

He felt a carnal reaction to that, suddenly the anger over his own situation was replaced with pure concern for her, and he reached for her arm, tugging her closer. She looked at him alertly. "I thought you weren't a quitter? Case, if it wasn't you that got him angry, it would have been something else. He's never happy with anything I do, alright?"

Casey's face turned red and sputtered nervously, "Are you sure?

He smiled into her face, "You killed it this week, I think you're doing a fantastic job. Don't let one opinion ruin everything."

Casey smiled faintly, and nodded. He let go of her arm, "Why don't you go home? You've been working over time all week, just go get some rest. And starting next week, you won't have to deal with me or my dad. Come on princess, don't give up now."

Casey laughed softly, and rubbed at her eyes, "Okay, thank you Derek. I'll go home, but only because you command it, but are you sure you're alright? Can I get you anything?"

Derek put on his unusual bothered expression, "Never been better, now go please." He was in dire trouble of pulling her closer, wanted to abandon all reason and find comfort with her. He needed her in his arms, wanted to melt into her, and kiss her lush mouth.

Casey smiled one last time and grabbed her purse, "Walk me out?"

He nodded and they walked in silence to the elevator. "Have a nice weekend, try to have some fun Casey. See you Monday."

"You too," and she got out of the elevator with a little wave.

The moment the elevator door closed, he yelled, cursed, everything was so messed up now. Quitting would have been the easier route. Three months, somehow, he feared he wouldn't make it in one piece to that finish line. This was the nightmare the never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun for me as I play with their dynamic. There is a lot more thought put into this story and there's a lot of rehashing to make Casey and Derek in this alternate reality similar, but also add some new things to the characters to make them fit into this world. Please let me know if you're enjoying this story.


	4. Spiraling

Derek put his pants on hurriedly, this was a mistake. A stupid mistake.

"Derek," Vivien murmured softly, "That was….incredible, you don't have to rush out of here, just stay, sleep here." He turned to look at her, her blue eyes pleading, her black hair in disarray. Vivien was a personal trainer at his gym, and after the sucker punch his father gave him, he just needed anything to take away that feeling of rage. She'd given him her number a few times, and he finally gave in. The only reason he went with her was because of her eyes. Although Casey's eyes were unique, beautiful, and let's face it, completely bewitching, Vivien had enough resemblance that for a moment he could pretend she was Casey. God, this maddening desire for her was driving him to the edge. Her face clouded his mind the entire time, but now reality hit. And as he studied Vivien, he groaned inwardly, while beautiful, she didn't come close to Casey in any way.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I need to run, uh I'll call you," he said with his usual charming deception. "That was fun," he said reassuringly. She gave him a hopeful smile, and then he left.

As much as he told everyone how much he loved screwing around, it honestly felt empty, but for a few moments there was escape. He went home but avoided everyone, more than usual. Marty and Edwin tried to get him out for the weekend, but he just shut himself in. He was in turmoil, angry, now that he had time to process what his dad had done, he felt sick with rage.

He barricaded himself in his room, he wanted to be left alone, but Abby came in with a guilt riddled expression. _Oh great, here comes the smothering. "_ You knew didn't you? I just can't catch a break," he groaned loudly.

 _"_ Derek...sweetie, I love you. You're my precious boy, you know that...but your father isn't entirely to blame. I know he can be brute and rough around the edges. He was reluctant to give you a chance at all after everything that happened with Savitha..."

He snapped, "Don't. Don't fucking bring that up, get to the point will you? Why are you all so set on ruining my life?"

Abby reached for his hand, "I believed in you. You're capable Derek, it was my idea to test you. Your father was just going to pass completely over you just because you've had a few rough years. And I suggested it as a way for him to give you a chance. I know he hurt you, but he loves you Derek. I mean, did you forget everything he did after..."

Derek laughed dryly, "Please, he was just trying to cover his own reputation. He told me repeatedly how much of a burden I caused for him, so don't give me that excuse for all the years dad has treated me like dirt."

She was tearing up, "He made mistakes, but he knows now I was right. He's proud of you Derek," she assured.

He scoffed, "Yeah, right, it would be more likely to see a purple giraffe with wings than to get his approval. And I can't believe you'd be okay with the fact I was basically made to be a fool for months. You saw me literally dying of stress, and you didn't bother to give me the heads up. Leave, mom. You both screwed me badly, and you know what the worst part is? I'm not entirely surprised...why wouldn't I be betrayed by my own family?"

Abby flinched as if he'd slapped her, "Derek, that's not fair. You have no idea how proud I am of you, you're the light of my eyes, and seeing how you've buckled down completely shows me you do have what it takes. Your father has made some comments, such as 'you were right, I shouldn't have judged him so harshly, he's actually excelling,' his words, not mine. Please believe me, while we both may treat you differently, we want the same outcome."

Derek just turned away from her, "Just go mom."

"Tell me about her," she said quietly.

"What?"

"The woman that you're father is freaking out over, the one you're actually considering putting your full trust in."

He froze, "There's nothing to say, Casey is just a woman that wants to work. She is the real deal, wants to make a difference. And she's...unique, she was worth betting on. She won't fail mom, if that's what worries you."

She squeezed his shoulder, "That's not what worries me. No woman will ever be good enough for you in my eyes, and well, just be careful darling. Don't even think of going there, getting involved with Casey could be catastrophic, she works for you."

He laughed with contempt, "Casey means nothing to me," he said with difficulty, "No need to worry. Casey is not what I want or need, just drop it. Leave, please."

Abby kissed his head, and left him. Typical, his dad was too much of a wimp to face him, sending his mom in to cover up for his deeds. He felt worse, and he couldn't see this spiraling feeling going away anytime soon.

On Monday he was set on starting the week as if nothing happened, but Ricardo came and talked to him as if nothing happened. How could he have kept the truth from him? No wonder he had trust issues, and then he knew, no one was going to get pleasantries today.

His phone range, and he answered surlily, "What do you want?"

"Mr. Venturi," Casey's voice stopped the anger for a moment, "I'm sorry if I got you at a bad time. I just wanted to see you for a moment, I have some questions."

As much as he wanted to see her, he was too wacked to be able to trust himself around her. "Um, can you ask Ricardo? He's your supervisor….."

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry," she said nervously, "I just forgot, since I've been dealing with you. So sorry Mr. Venturi."

Derek felt horrible, "It's cool, but I'm swamped Casey. I'm sorry, but right now some things have come up that um will get my full attention, don't come to me unless it's urgent. This is not just for you, it's for everyone."

He could hear her breathing deeply, "Oh, well if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," and he just hung up. He worked in silence all day, barricading himself in his office. He did his usual check ins, but that was as much as he could do.

When he went to get food in the break room, Casey walked into him, holding a tray of food. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I almost spilled my soup on you," she said anxiously.

His breath caught his throat as he took her in. It was the first time he'd seen her hair down. It was long, and dark in slight waves that tumbled down over her chest, it framed her face so nicely. He felt like an idiot, staring at her but he couldn't help it, she looked radiant. And she was biting her lip, completely unaware of how provocative that was for him. He just wanted to pull her close and hold her. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to hold anyone, but somehow knew she was the only one that could take this torment away. He felt a blush go over his face as she smiled a little, and then he shook his head, snapping out of it.

Derek glared at her, "Walk with your eyes open next time," he said bitterly and she looked completely thrown off by his tone, and before she could say anything he left.

For the next week, his interactions with her were short and he was a jerk to her, he knew it. She'd walk past him and say good morning with a smile, and he'd just roll his eyes, "Can you please stop being so damn cheery? There's literally nothing good about this morning."

Another time he walked past her as Ricardo was talking to her about something, and when Casey looked at him he just glowered at her. Ricardo noticed him, "Well, I'll leave you to it, and he walked off."

Casey smiled at him, but he crossed his arms angrily, "Damn it Casey, what are you smiling about? I'm clearly in a horrible mood, so I'm sure Ricardo was just charming you wasn't he?"

Her smile vanished, "Oh, no it's not what you think..."

He just walk past her, and muttered, "Right."

Another time Casey brought him a coffee, and he basically handed it back to her, "I don't need that, give it to your supervisor I'm sure he'd love that. Just leave me alone, stop trying to be so nice it's driving me crazy!"

Casey was clearly shocked by his behavior, and mumbled a "Sorry," and walked off without another word. He knew he was being a jackass, not just to her but to everyone. He couldn't stop it.

Ricardo came in one day and lightheartedly gave him a report on Casey's first case, "She's something else, let me tell you. I took her to the case room to select her first case, and I was honestly shocked by the one she chose. She's defending a Guatemalan man; he was apparently accused of breaking into a store and stealing. Apparently he was just walking by when the police got him, and he swore he didn't do it, but there were witnesses that said it was him. For some reason she picked it up and said, 'he's been racially profiled, I'm defending him.' She seemed so sure of it. What I found interesting is that there were several harder cases to choose from, but she seemed set on working on that one."

Derek tried to mask his intrigue, god she was different, and that turmoil in him was threatening to burst from his chest. His gut feeling was right, she was actually empathetic, and felt a tide of pride sweep over him, but as Ricardo stared at him, he just covered it up with a groan of annoyance, "Great a social justice warrior, she's going to be annoying for sure."

Ricardo then stunned him, "I think she's fucking adorable, she's intense about everything she does it makes her extremely attractive, and of course she's a man repeller. She has made it known she's not here to charm anyone, that's rare…I like her I'm going to be more clever on how to get her to notice me," he said with clear infatuation.

Derek's anger was now poisoned with jealousy, it burst out, and he stood up angrily. "Ricardo for once in your life, could just stop being you? If she said she isn't here to charm anyone, then fucking listen, leave her be and stop drooling over her, it's pathetic. Cleary she's serious, and that's why I hired her, just do your fucking job and leave her alone, alright?"

Ricardo looked schell shocked. Derek had always avoided challenging him because of their friendship and it was the first time he'd ever snapped completely. He was pissed that Ricardo kept the trial period a secret, and then he just had to go on about how adorable Casey was, it was the last straw.

He stood up, and gave him a resigned look, "Wow," he said with intense surprise, "Derek you're right, I'm sorry I'll be more discreet about these matters. I guess sometimes I forget that you're my boss now, I will try to be more mindful. Sorry man," And he got up, and left.

Derek was angry, there was no denying it anymore. Bitterness went through him in hard surges, his father's twisted game had played a number on him, and he felt awful. But now he couldn't stop, his anger spread to the point, where he even snapped at Melody. Melody was literally the sweetest receptionist ever, but it was like he couldn't stop it. He was out of control, and the more out of control he felt, the more he needed Casey. Needed to be close to her, needed to hear her voice, needed her to an unbearable degree.

So he aimlessly went to her office, trying to think of an excuse to see her. He knocked timidly, but didn't hear anything, so he opened the door slowly. Casey was on the computer engrossed on something, but when she looked up, she froze.

"Derek," she scrambled and paused whatever she was looking at. "Can I help you?"

Derek moved closer and she looked intensely nervous, avoiding eye contact. He looked at her screen, and to his surprise she was watching one of his trials. He felt the anger draining, "Learning much?" he managed to say, as she nervously sat down.

"Um yes, this is a fascinating case. I've been trying to study as I prepare to go to court, I hope that's okay," and like a frightful bird, she slowly looked at him.

He smiled, for the first time all week. She _was_ fucking adorable, and already felt so much better, "So, do you think I'm any good?"

She nodded, looking at him shyly, "You're persuasive and surprisingly smart," she said with a sudden groan, "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply you weren't-"

Derek chuckled leaning over her, "I know I don't come off as a geek like you, I understand the confusion. I'm not smart, I'm just a good actor."

She was starting to relax and smiled up at him. "Why do I get a feeling you were that cool type, the type that never studied and slacked off?"

He leaned up against the wall and laughed, "I hated school, I managed to skate by and pass everything, my father was just so impressed," he rolled his eyes, "So the fact you think I look smart means I know how to play the part of lawyer."

Casey studied him, and he felt a prickle of awareness go over him, "That's not an act, it's who you really are, I can tell. You're naturally gifted, as for me, while I can study all day long it's application where I always suffered."

That had to be the first genuine compliment he'd ever received, he was actually taken back. "You're blind," he said with a little a smirk, "I try hard, but thanks."

She held his gaze, god she was so beautiful, she took a deep breath, "Do you need something?"

 _Yes, you._ "Just wanted to check in, Ricardo told me you chose your first real case. Excited?"

She smiled and handed him the case file to look over. "Yes, but it will be difficult, I'm currently trying to get his alibi but he was alone at the time of the scene, so I'm trying to talk to people before and after, trying to get anyone who saw the break in."

Derek felt pride go over him, seeing her so intent and focused made him smile. There really was no way she would fail, "Oh I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it, well, I'll let you get back to it," he hated having to leave, but he couldn't find any other reason to stay without it seeming like he wanted to just spend time with her. As he moved away from her, he heard her stand up abruptly.

"You're giving me whiplash," she said with frustration.

He turned around to find her pale, and shocked, as if her words stunned her. "What?"

She fidgeted with her hair, "You have been snapping at me all week, and then you just come in as if nothing, it's confusing. Have I done something wrong? I get the feeling you're angry with me for what happened with your dad."

Derek groaned in frustration, oh she was the one giving him whiplash, he was out of his mind. "You haven't done anything wrong, Casey. I'm sorry, but I don't owe you an explanation. My moods are none of your business, and like I said it's not expected of me to be sweet or polite, I just came in to do my job and check up on you, that's all. As long as you are doing your job, that's all I care about, I'm not here to be chummy with you."

Casey's face turned red, oh no she was going to challenge him, he didn't know if he could handle that right now, "You're right," she said bitingly, "I shouldn't have expected anything different than what I got from you from the start, silly me," she said huffingly and sat back down and pulled out her case file, "Now if you don't need anything else, I need to get back to work."

He wasn't going to blow up at her, because there was a chance he'd pounce on her, so without another word he just left. Being with her for just a moment was nice, but it wasn't enough, he was so messed up.

* * *

**2 weeks earlier**

Casey couldn't sleep, she was distraught, confused. All weekend she tried to get Derek out of her mind, she couldn't believe he hired her against his father's wishes. It was upsetting to know he got in so much trouble for her sake. She did want to quit, but when Derek told her to stay, it made her heart ache profusely. When she told Emily, she was completely shocked.

"Wait, he fought your dad to keep you on?"

She paced around frantically just recalling everything he did for her. "Yes, and I feel so guilty now for the way I've behaved around him."

Emily sputtered with surprise, "So much for him being a complete jerk, it's like he's got all these different personalities."

Casey was completely confused, "Yes, now you see why I've been so rattled? How can the guy that calls me a princess, and enjoys provoking me and making me angry, also be secretly sweet? If his dad hadn't come in, I wouldn't have ever known the trouble I caused him."

Emily just sighed with admiration, "So he's a hot CEO that is secretly sweet to the core? God, that must be frightening."

 _So frightening_. And that feeling of fright stayed with her all weekend long. When she saw Derek, it was as if she got struck with lightning, she couldn't help contain feeling shocked. She had no idea how to address him after everything that happened. Oh, he was dangerously attractive. And then, he just snapped at her, and that confusion only became more insane. She tried being sweet to him, tried to smile, being polite, but he kept responding in such a snarky manner. All week he was basically non existent, not that she was on the lookout for him. But his absence could be felt, and it would have been different had he just smirked at her or given her a little eye roll, anything but that anger. He must be angry at her for the trouble she caused, that was the only explanation.

Thankfully, her first real case gave her the push to stop thinking about him so much. When Ricardo helped her select, there were five, but for some reason Luis Rodriguez's case pulled at her heartstrings. How unfair to just be pulled from the side of the road, interrogated, handcuffed just because he was close to the scene, and because he was racially profiled. She needed to help him, and it bothered her that it was deemed so unimportant to the other lawyers. They all fought over the cases that could make them the most money, it was obvious. Ricardo spent most of the week being intensely friendly with her, checking up on her, giving her suggestions, his black eyes sparkling with that flirtatious undertone, and then all of a sudden it stopped, which she was glad for.

On her downtime, she'd watch Derek's trials, she couldn't seem to stop watching them, they had become so gripping. She told herself it was for educational purposes but she was so pulled in by them, so invested in Derek's lawyer persona. So she was shocked when she looked up and Derek was right in front of her. _Oh no._ She felt frantic, nervously trying to move away from her desk so he wouldn't come to her, but he did. She thought she would die of embarrassment over being caught watching his video, and who knows what kind of mood he was in. To her total shock, he was smiling at her and it made her mind stop working. He looked even flattered, and he went back to being nice, it rattled her, made her crazy. She couldn't help but question him. He was right, it was none of her business, but she couldn't seem to separate her emotions, couldn't seem to just put that wall up of, "he's my boss, and that's it."

The following week there was no change with Derek. She attended her first staff meeting, there were 100 lawyers in that room, and Derek came in with a somber expression. He looked around the room as he greeted everyone, and then turned to Ricardo, "Want to go over the agenda? I'm not feeling the best," and he sat down and smiled plainly around the room.

Ricardo looked startled, but promptly got up with that charming smile and broke down the important issues. Casey was trying to listen, to go through the points of discussion, but her attention kept going to Derek on several occasions. He looked detached, nodding in agreement to what Ricardo was talking about. As the other lawyers piped up with concerns and questions, Derek answered without a trace of emotion.

Ricardo then very charmingly, motioned to her, "Some of you might not have gotten a chance to meet her, but that's Casey McDonald, she's the newest hire, and so far we're all extremely impressed, " and he eyed Derek, "Aren't we Mr. Venturi?"

Casey felt a slight flush go over her cheeks as Derek looked at her, a little smile went over his face, "Well she hasn't burned down anything, as I recall Stevens over there exploding the microwave on his first week, so I guess it's been a success so far for Miss McDonald," It was the only trace of humour he'd made that day, and people chuckled around her, and she tried to laugh, but she was mesmerized by that twinkle in his eye. "Yes, I'm pleased with her work ethic so far."

His words caused her heart to rattle, "Thank you," she said with as much charisma possible, "I'm so happy to be here." When she looked at him, it was as if the distance of the room didn't matter, his gaze smoldered the breath out of her. Seconds felt like eternity, as if they were suspended in time. He looked away abruptly and that stoniness came back for the rest of the meeting. It was completely perplexing, as if he'd come back from the dead for a moment, but then returned to that strange detachedness.

After that meeting, Derek was a ghost, and the few times she saw him he would just walk past her without sparing her a glance. She didn't question his behaviour as peculiar until she went out for lunch with Melody. Her sea glass eyes were round, and completely emotional.

"Are you okay? Melody I know we've only known each other a couple of weeks, but if there's something bothering you, please know I'm someone you can trust."

She picked at her salad, warring with herself before sighing. "Oh Casey, it's been a rough couple of weeks. I've never seen Mr. Venturi this way."

Casey dropped her fork, and tried to look nonchalant about the topic, "What do you mean?"

"I guess you haven't spent too much time around him, but he's had a temper like you wouldn't imagine. He's been short with everyone, keeping himself locked in his office and whenever I try to tell him anything, he gets mad and says he wants to be left alone, to not disturb unless it's an emergency. I've heard him yelling at Ricardo a couple times, or anyone that comes in to his office unannounced. Something must be bothering him, but in all the years we've worked together, he's never treated me that way, as if he hates my guts, " she sighed heavily.

"What?" She was truly surprised.

Melody nodded, looking embarrassed, "It's weird…..I've seen him through a lot, I mean we even went out a couple time and I've never seen him like that."

Casey stared at her, "You went out with him?" she didn't mean for her voice to come out all squeaky.

Melody smiled a little, "It was a long time ago, it was a couple of dates but it was clear he wasn't interested in anything more, and it was shortly after…..well, he's been through a lot. So, to tell you this is the worst I've ever seen him says a lot because I've seen him through a lot of stages. Don't worry, there's nothing between us now, it's cordial and professional ever since he took over. I mean I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't be? But I respect him, I swear."

Casey tried to process the information, for a moment felt jealous over them going out which was ridiculous, it made sense Melody was stunning and sweet, why wouldn't he try dating her? "So he's been a jerk to everyone?"

Melody nodded, "I mean I don't want to talk bad about him, but yes he's been off."

Casey felt a little relief knowing it wasn't just her he'd been snarky to. " I noticed the few times I saw him, he seemed angry, but I mean he's always been a little um off with me, since that interview to be honest. I mean, he's had his nice moments don't get me wrong, but I don't have a reference to look back on since we definitely don't get along. I didn't realize he was treating everyone else like that."

Melody looked surprise by that, "Really? You seem so lovely though, that surprises me I thought for sure he'd like you."

Casey smiled timidly, "Oh he dislikes me as a person, but that's okay I still respect him. Do you have any idea why he could be acting like this?"

"None, but it all started after his father came that one time and went to your office, what happened Casey? Maybe that's why Derek's so angry now."

A blush went over her face, guilt consumed her. _Yes it's all my fault he's been so upset, probably because his father is bullying him around because of me._ "His father was angry at him, that's all I know," she fibbed. "Has anyone asked him what's wrong?"

Melody nodded, "Yes but he refuses to talk to anybody."

They went on to talk about other things, turns out Melody was hurt deeply by Ricardo, they actually had an affair for months, and she actually began to fall in love with him before he ended it with her. "Trust me Casey, if you can avoid it, don't get involved with coworkers, it's so messy always, and while I knew what Ricardo was like, I still fell for it."

She felt that warning hit her over the head, and she reached over, "Don't feel bad giving into a weakness, some men are just too charming for their own good. You're clearly too good for him, he's a fool for not seeing how amazing you are. And I want you to know, you've found a friend in me."

Melody smiled, she was so beautiful, seriously, Ricardo was a blind idiot. Casey felt a swell of happiness knowing she'd found a friendship in the most competitive firm in the country, and that was rare.

For the rest of the week she thought of what Melody said, and she found herself trying to run into Derek. One morning she did, she was waiting for the elevator when it opened, and he came out. He looked weary, exhausted and gave her an arrested look, "Hi," she murmured, "How are you?"

He laughed under his breath, "Just peachy, and I'm sorry but I'm in no mood to exchange pleasantries, alright? I will say I've gotten a lot of positive feedback from Ricardo, a little too much honestly. It's annoying hearing him go on and on about you."

Casey felt annoyance go over her, "Do you not agree with his feedback?"

Derek laughed sarcastically, "Like I said, I think you're doing fine, I thought I already told you that. Don't expect me to give you gold star stickers every moment of every day, I do have a life. I'm sorry princess, I'm sure you're used to being over admired, but no not everyone will just clap and cheer for every little thing you do, and certainly don't expect it from me."

Casey felt a tightness in her throat, and she just moved past him with a huff, "No need to be such a jerk alright, I just asked a question." She bit her lip, oh god she just called him a jerk out loud?

Derek laughed, "You're such a drama queen," he teased and moved past her without another word.

The rest of the day she felt like a slow cooker. The anger and frustration over Derek's treatment was getting the best of her. She was so done with the whiplash, and when Melody mentioned Derek yelled at her again, that was it. She hit her limit. Derek needed someone to put him in his place, and she was too angry to stop and think of the ramifications.

Casey went past Melody with a haughty expression on her face, "I'm going in," she said decisively. Melody got up and held her arm.

"What do you mean? Casey he doesn't want to be disturbed," she pled.

"Well, he's getting on my nerves. I can't work at a place with a boss who's just lashing out, why does everyone fear him so much? I'm going in." Derek was going to get a piece of her mind.

Melody tried to hold her back, "Casey, don't, he'll somehow get upset with me."

"Tell him you gave it your best but I couldn't take no for an answer, which is true."

Melody sighed, "Oh god, okay, please be careful Casey."

Casey took a deep breath and barged through the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Derek looked up from his desk and seized her with an intense look. He got up angrily, and approached her with quick strides. Oh, he was angry, but she didn't care. "Hi Derek," she said calmly, "I need to speak to you, it's urgent."

He looked deadly and intense, but for some reason it didn't make her fear him. She felt a pull, a reaction so strong it made her faint, as he bolted her with a heated gaze."Casey, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't anyone tell you; I don't want to deal with anyone right now. Leave me a message if it's urgent."

She tried to push through the feeling of unwelcomeness, but it stung. "I must have missed the memo," she said darkly.

Derek paced back and forth in front of her, he looked completely rattled. "If you don't leave, I'll have security take you out. Leave, now."

Casey took one step forward. "Call them, I dare you. I'm not leaving."

He was agitated, breathing sharply, "Don't test me Casey, I don't want you here. Leave."

Casey felt that fire ignite within her. This was madness, yet she couldn't leave. "Call security, you can take me out of here kicking and screaming, but I will return. I'm not scared of you. You've been cursing and treating everyone here with the heel of your foot, and it's got everyone completely worried. You've terrified all of them. I guess I'm the only one brave enough to come in here."

Derek suddenly move forward and she moved back hitting a wall. He towered over her, his anger was veiled with something else, something dark and primal. "You are so annoying, infuriating-why the hell do you care if I'm okay? Just leave, wasn't that part of the agreement, I hire you, you leave me be?" His eyes flashed with intensity, and she couldn't look away as hard as she tried.

She felt a rolling heat go through her, and kept the eye contact, she wasn't going to back down. "I don't care about you, I'm not doing this for your benefit, but because I care about this firm. If you're disgruntled, so is everyone else, and they don't deserve to be yelled by you. I'm used to your random outbursts of personality, so go ahead insult me, tower over me all you want, but I'm staying put."

His breathing changed as he stared at her as if he was daring her to defy her more. There was something more disturbing in expression than anger, he looked like he was moments from killing her with his bare hands, but then his gaze drifted over her face in slow motion, and he was staring at her mouth. _What was he doing?_ Her heart rattled like a caged bird.

"Casey," he said gutturally, as his gaze snapped away from her, breathing harshly. "Just please go. I don't want to say or do anything stupid that I won't be able to take back. Please whatever you want in exchange for you to leave, consider it done. "

Casey couldn't leave, she was planted there. He looked so upset, and now he looked like he was actually afraid of her. She couldn't help but care about him, and in a voice so soft and tender, one that she didn't recognize, she said, "from our past interactions haven't you realized if you say something stupid I always end up doing the same?"

He just looked at her with frustration, she could see him clenching and unclenching his fists. "You're stubborn as hell, clearly you can't take a hint. I'm in no mood to be around you. Casey, you're crazy. For the love of god, leave, I can't stand being in the same room as you alright, you irritate me, you make me want to scream. Please stop staring at me and trying to analyze me, it's none of your business how I move around here. Go do your job and leave me alone."

Casey saw something then, something hurt and fragile in those astonishing eyes. Even though he insulted her, she found herself smiling tenderly at him. "Derek. I know you and I are very different, we don't get a long but I'm a great listener. One of my special skills, and if there's something troubling you, well you can tell me."

Derek's anger melted away and a little smile went over his mouth, oh he was so handsome, "I don't know you, why the hell would I tell you anything?"

Casey took a step closer to him, she felt like she was cornering a tiger, "Because you are one moment away from exploding, don't let whatever is bothering you simmer any longer, you could end up becoming a lunatic. Please, I promise, you can trust me," she said softly, she couldn't believe she was saying any of this, nothing she was doing made sense to her.

Something she said made him look up at her alertly. Tingles went up her body the longer he studied her. He ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. "Fine," he gave in, and pointed to the couch. She sat down and he followed her. He didn't look at her, kept his gaze intent on the window. "I'll tell you but if you so much as breathe a word to anyone…."

She shook her head adamantly, "Please, I have better things to do than talk about you."

He glanced over at her and sighed. "You met my dad, he was a joy wasn't he? Well if you think you got it bad, try being his son. I found out my dad has been testing me this entire time. I wasn't really the CEO ever, he just told me I was, and told everyone else in this god damned firm that he was still in charge. For months, I've been working like hell to try to prove to them and him that I'm not just some spoiled rich kid with daddy's company. He made a fool of me. He made a new agreement with me that instead of a year test, he would only do it for only 8 months, as if I was just some lab rat. I'm burned out, and the worst part is no one else knows that I know about his testing. I'm pissed at everyone, but mostly myself. I was an idiot for thinking he actually thought I could handle it."

Casey felt a burning wave of compassion, he looked so upset, so unlike his usual confident self that it overwhelmed her with sadness. She placed a hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry, that would make anyone snap. Even though this was all a test, your father must have had some trust in you to make that decision. And he must be impressed on some level if he shortened the trial time. I understand why you're angry, but it's not like everyone here was in on making a fool of you, they were following orders from their boss."

Derek groaned deeply, the lines of his face were etched with stress. "I don't think I have it, Casey. I don't enjoy this job, I don't sleep, I can't even get away with my siblings for a weekend. Work is my entire life, and then I find out it was all some twisted game. I expected to feel betrayed by anyone except my own family. I feel like I'm just staying out of pure stubbornness to prove him wrong, and well…other things that have made me care a little, but the job itself is driving me insane."

Casey's body moved closer despite her rationality, she gently rubbed his arm and he wasn't pulling away. "Do you care about this firm?"

He stared at her hand as she touched him, and she was embarrassed by it and pulled away slowly, "I don't know," he admitted.

"I find it had to believe that you don't on some level care by the way I've seen you move around here. You do have it Derek, it's just you're trying to do things the same way as your father, and it's not your style. Maybe you just need to find your own identity, but I truly think your father must see something valuable in you. He wouldn't leave his legacy even temporarily in someone's hands he absolutely didn't trust. Change the course a bit, be you." She couldn't believe it, she was consoling him, and the worst part was she meant every word.

He turned to look at her and a soft smile went over his face, making her all jittery. "You aren't lying….."

She shook her head, "I'm a horrible liar, you'd know."

He broke out into a grin, "Good to know," she felt the space shrink around her as he watched her. It dismantled her. "I'm sorry about the whiplash," he muttered.

She waved her hands in a dismissive nature, "No, you were right. It's not my place question the way you um deal with me. And I certainly don't expect things to change after this talk, alright? I mean I admit I was angry when I first came in, but … I'm just hot headed. I'm sorry for being so stubborn, it's another huge weakness of mine, and when I saw how upset you were, I just needed to help. "

He laughed a little, it was a deeply seductive sound, "Oh you're hot headed, stubborn, all of those things, but they aren't weaknesses. Luckily for you your little outbursts don't phase me, so I don't expect you to change either. I should warn you if my father comes around, maybe try to reign in that feistiness he might not be as entertained."

Casey blushed intensely, " I would never talk to him that way, and I shouldn't be with you either, but you have to admit you don't exactly refrain from um pulling that side out of me."

His eyes speckled with playfulness, "Oh I'm totally guilty, don't worry I get it."

This was more like him, and a softness went through her. Relieved to see Derek be himself again, or well one of the many sides she'd come to discover. A dull ache went through her imagining his life, the heaviness he carried, and living constantly under the thumb of a legacy. It was a wonder he could even smile at all.

He smiled down at his lap, "Well, thank you," he said after a moment. " I hope you get this needs to stay between us, if anyone else found out I that I know about the agreement and that I could potentially be taking over soon, it could create some drama."

"Secret is safe with me, " she assured, "But maybe you need to change your attitude, they're going to find out you know by your jerkish tendencies."

He grinned, "Yeah I guess that was unusual. I'm mostly pissed at Ricardo to be honest, he is one of my best friends and he kept this from me. I can't believe it, but the only person that is loyal is Melody and….I'm hoping you are too."

She wasn't surprised Melody was loyal, "You hired me against your father's wishes, how could I ever turn on you?"

His smile faded and a grieve stricken look went over his face, "Oh you'd be surprised how often people turn when there's power or money in the mix."

Casey couldn't think clearly, the need to convince her overpowered her senses, "Well, I could never, I will always be grateful to you for hiring me, sure you've been a pain, but that doesn't change the underlying ….um appreciation I have for you."

She looked up and his gaze made goosebumps go all over her. His smile was so luminous, so breathtaking. She smiled back at him, and it was as if a flicker of intensity got ignited. His knee brushed up against her leg as he moved closer. "I guess only time will tell," he murmured huskily and that same look came over as before, that dark look. What was that?

Suddenly a voice interrupted, "Well, Casey we should use you for our toughest clients, you managed to change his attitude quite quickly. Is that a smile I see?" Ricardo stood at the door with an impish smile.

Derek threw him a glance, "Sorry for interrupting, um there's an emergency or else I wouldn't have barged in like that" he added.

Derek got up and just like that he put on a professional unbothered look on his face, "You didn't, she was just leaving," he cast her a pleading look and she stood up slowly.

Casey smiled at Ricardo, she tried to come up with an excuse for why she was sitting so close to him, but Derek beat her to it, "Well, you said it best Ricardo, she's doing a great job and well I like seeing people succeed, how could I not smile? I'm taking this a bit more personally since I'm the one that trained her."

Ricardo chuckled, giving Derek a friendly gaze, something she couldn't read very well. Everything in her was trying to fight a flush at hearing him compliment her. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I should get back to my work, thanks for seeing me on such short notice Mr. Venturi."

Derek gave her a cool nod, and she hastily walked away. The moment Melody saw her, she rose frantically, "I'm sorry I panicked that you were in there for so long and I called Ricardo to check up on you. Please don't be mad at me."

Casey couldn't be mad, Ricardo came in at the right moment. Their conversation was over, and everything felt so intense in a quick moment."Thank you, I'm fine I promise. He was definitely angry, but I think he just needed someone to give him a shake up."

Melody stared at her with disbelief, "You are something else Casey Mcdonald, you're so brave and …..I'm so amazed by how talented you are, and now I just went from admiring you, to loving you. Hope that's not too weird."

She laughed, "I love you too, believe me he won't give you a hard time again, no one messes with you Mel or they have me to fear."

When Casey made it back to her office she let herself breathe. She didn't know what madness made her ask him to trust her with his problems, but she couldn't stop the words. She wanted to yell at him at first, demand an explanation as to why he was treating her so poorly. But then something changed. She felt compelled to reach for him, wanted to comfort him so badly it overwhelmed everything else and that throttled her. It was clear Derek had a very hard life, and it explained his mood changes. She was angry at George for messing with him like that, how lonely it must be to suddenly feel he had no one to depend on. When she went to her computer, she had an email from him. Her heart pounded.

**Thank you for your help Casey. Ricardo's right, I think you could really take on some hard clients. And because I can be generous from time to time, I have attached a case file for you. I think you may be the right person for this one. I know you're just dipping your feet in with one case, but trust me you need to practice multitasking because you will get to a point where you have 20 cases all at once. If you don't want it, that's fine I'll put it in the case room. See you around.**

**Derek Venturi**

Casey beamed, aw, that was so sweet of him. A part of her expected to find a joke case file, another tedious assignment because honestly it would be on par with the rollercoaster, some sweet moments immediately followed by Derek pulling a 180. When she clicked it open, she was shocked. It was an intense family court case. Derek was definitely sweet underneath all that cynicism, but if she took the case then it was as if she was getting special favours from him. She didn't want to be seen with scrutiny by the other lawyers.

**Mr. Venturi,**

**That does sound like my type of case, I just don't want to get a leap on the seniority list like this though. I can be patient, and I will take on more cases at your suggestion, but I want to get better on my own merit. I appreciate you thinking of me for this one though, but I need to pass.** **I wanted to be there for you, I don't want anything in exchange.**

**Have a nice day,**

**Casey McDonald**

* * *

Derek moved back to his desk, wiping away any emotions. Ricardo silently observed him, "Can we talk?" He nodded and Ricardo sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in like that, Melody was just worried about Casey being in here when you have been well….."

Derek smirked a little, "A total jackass?"

He smiled and leaned back on his chair, "Believe me, I deserved some of those comments. It's just…it's hard to separate the way I view you."

"I know, trust me I felt guilty as hell. I was just going through some family crap and well hearing you go on and on about Casey rubbed me the wrong way, but it shouldn't have. I just think we need to have better boundaries. We can talk about personal stuff from time to time, but we need to leave some conversations outside the firm."

Ricardo nodded solemnly, "Of course I understand. Can I be allowed one personal comment for the day?"

He laughed, it was hard to be angry after everything that happened with Casey, "I suppose, just one though," he teased.

Ricardo gave him a smug look, "I should have seen it from the start, of course you were annoyed with me. You like her."

Derek's smile dropped, "What?"

"You like Casey, look Derek I've known you a long time. I've seen you through a lot of shit, ever since _that_ disaster. You and I are similar in many ways, and we like screwing around, which is why I can say so bluntly, you like her. And believe me, I'd understand it. I feel so damn bad for you, because you can't do much about it. "

Derek looked away and laughed loudly, "You're like a dog with a bone, she's not my type. You know that, I respect her, that's all."

Ricardo observed him, smirking slightly. "Yeah she isn't your type. The one night type, the one without any real personality or anything that could get you caught up, which is why she's got you rattled. And on top of that you're the CEO, must be irritating as hell. "

It was irritating as hell, but he couldn't admit to that, no way. This is something he couldn't even understand himself. "Ricardo, just drop it, I don't like her. Actually she irritates me, she's a total keener and perfectionist, and you wouldn't believe it but she can talk back and put me in my place in a moment. She's way too complicated, I want something easy. That's why she was here, called me out for being a jerk to everyone, you really think that kind of nuisance is something I want on the regular? I mean is she attractive, yes, but that's the only redeeming thing about her. Everything else about her annoys me. If you like her, I don't care go for it, but she's not ever going to pay attention to you."

Ricardo observed him for a long time, and he hoped he'd accept the bluff and let it go. "Alright, if you say so. I don't deny she rattles me, but you were right I should let her be. She made it clear she wasn't interested, so I'll just have to admire her in silence. As you are," he said with a little wink and got up. "Just so you know, if that is something you wanted, it doesn't have to be such a tragedy. It wouldn't be the first time an employer and employee got involved. I swear that's all on the personal for today, gotta go cross examine some witnesses."

When Ricardo left him, he finally sat back. What the hell just happen? He just told Casey the most private information, but for some reason she just tore through his defense with in moments. He tried his hardest to push her away, he threatened her, yelled, towered over her and it was clear she wouldn't budge. Madness consumed him, she was there in his office, giving him a piece of her mind, and all he wanted was to kiss her, wipe that look of confidence off her face and thoughts of taking her right there on his desk overwhelmed him. She was insane, but he seemed to like her insanity the more time he spent with her.

When she said she could be trusted, it shook him to the core. He hoped she was, oh he wanted her to be exactly what she advertised. He smiled as he thought of her and sent her an email, attaching a case as a peace offering, but to his shock she turned it down.

**I wanted to be there for you, I don't want anything in exchange.**

No one had ever done anything for him without expecting something in return, it confused him. Casey was different, and it just made him smile against his will. She was something else, and as he thought of the way she yelled at him, an irking sensation went over. Casey McDonald made him trust her within moments, oh god, that was the most terrifying thing. Trust had killed him once, and now Casey knew too much. As he thought of her and all that anger melted away, he hoped with all his might he was right. _Please be different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thank you for following this story, I loved writing this chapter as I explored their unique dynamic. I'm definitely curious how you're feeling about this story so far, this is definitely the most unique story I've ever written and I know it strays from typical Dasey, and I understand that may not be for everyone. I would appreciate any feedback if you're enjoying this, thank you all :)


	5. Danger is Your Name

Derek's turn around was so drastic, people thought he was crazy. So drastic that he was organizing a cocktail for all the staff, and it was going to be huge. He loved a good party himself, but this would be his way of recognizing everyone's hard work. George was pleased that Derek's attitude had changed, thinking he somehow got through to him. Casey had just reached in and changed everything. He was in such a good mood, he even took his siblings away for the weekend, and they honestly thought he'd been cloned.

That Monday he walked past Melody, she had a weary look on her face, and put a card on her desk, "Something for all the hard work you've done," Derek said with a little smile, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. When you get a moment, come see me."

Melody smiled and opened it up to find several gift cards, "That wasn't necessary, I get it, we all have our hard days. And absolutely, I'll be right there."

As he waited for Melody, he thought of Casey. He hadn't talked to her for a few days. He saw her twice, and he gave her a little nod of acknowledgement, but he was having a hard time refraining himself from talking to her and wanting to go into her office. This staff event would be the perfect distraction. He didn't exactly know how to treat her, they both said nothing would changed between them, but something had changed. There was an unspoken understanding between them.

Melody came in and sat across from him, "What can I do for you?"

Derek was all too excited, "I need your help. I think everyone here has been working to the bone, and well I want to put together something, well awesome. I want to rent out a place, and I'm thinking cocktails, appetizers, some good music, door prizes, and I would appreciate it if you sent out invites to everyone. They can all invite one person, and I may have a list of things that need to be done. Would you help me with this?"

Melody grinned, "Oh of course, that sounds amazing. I mean I think your father always treated staff well, but that sounds incredible."

"Perfect, ideally I want to have it at the end of the month," he said cheerfully.

Ricardo walked in abruptly, and looked at Melody with a little smile, "Oh hi, sorry to interrupt. I'll make it quick. Have you seen Casey today?" he asked with mild concern, "No one has seen her this morning, and it' strange, that woman is here first before I even get there, and she stays way past. I get the impression she has no life. Is she sick?"

Derek immediately felt worried, and cast Melody a look , "Have you seen her today or did she communicate she wouldn't be here?"

Melody paused for a moment, shaking her head but then stopped as she recalled. "I think she may have gone to prison, she mentioned Friday she was going to meet up with her client, although I can't be sure."

Derek felt a wave of protectiveness go through him, "Of course she did, clearly she ignored the fact that she was supposed to take Ricardo with her the first few times, " he said with annoyance, "for someone who follows rules, she just likes to do whatever the hell she wants."

Melody looked surprised by his sudden mood change. "Maybe she just forgot? She doesn't seem like the rebellious type."

Derek tried to keep calm, last thing he wanted was for Melody to tell Casey he seemed worried about her, "Why don't you go ahead and start the invites, thanks again Melody."

When Melody left, Ricardo turned to him and chuckled as he took in Derek's angry face. "Something tells me Casey would have been insulted by the idea of me following her around."

He didn't care how insulted she was, there were rules and she was breaking them. She was still under probation, and he needed to make sure she was doing things safely and correctly. "Well, too bad, I don't care how much she whines, we need to make sure she knows what's she's doing. She is after all brand new with us, we have to make sure she knows what's she's doing," he got up and paced around with agitation, "You know what, I'm going to speak with her, remind her she isn't her own boss," he said angrily.

Ricardo smirked, clearly amused by his annoyance. "Uhuh, I see, well take it easy on her Derek. I'm sure she's just keen to solve her case."

Derek laughed, oh he was sure that was exactly what happened, but he wasn't going to look the other way. " Casey can solve as many cases as she wants, but she's not going to that prison alone again, that will be her punishment for being so reckless. I'm shadowing her until I know she knows what she's doing, it's final."

Ricardo rose with amusement, skewering him with intelligent observation. "Is it just because she's brand new, or are you worried about her?"

Derek paused and glared at him, "Because she's brand new, I'm not worried about her, in fact I'm annoyed with her for being so full of herself. It is protocol," he said adamantly.

"I can talk with her, seems she makes you extremely, um irked," Ricardo offered.

Derek put his arm around him, chuckling quietly, "No way I'm passing the burden of you having to make Casey realize she was wrong, she's stubborn beyond belief. Trust me, I got this."

Ricardo eyed him suspiciously, "If you say so, for someone who claims you're so annoyed by her, you sure go out of your way to deal with her anyway. Your form of hate is weird."

Derek shuffled him out of his office, "I may find her annoying but I still have to check in on her, it's my job."

Casey was taking more and more of his attention, that was the truth. A big part of the reason he was doing this staff appreciation was to have an excuse to talk to her without it being seen as strange, and he just wanted a chance to look at her. He couldn't believe the lengths he was going to just to spend time with her, and now Casey's little mistake was exactly what he was hoping for. Any excuse to be around her, but at the same time being around her was not a good idea. He knew it, but it was hard to fight against the maddening desire to be near her. As long as he kept his distance and didn't do anything stupid, why couldn't he just spend time with her? He was simply curious about her, or that's what kept telling himself. As he made his way to her office, he smiled the entire way. While yes he was annoyed that she didn't follow his instructions, the thought of being able to spend time with her over ruled his need to keep her at distance. _You're getting an earful, Case, you're in so much trouble. You're stuck with me now, weather you like it or not._

* * *

Casey was stewed about her case. She was angry, upset and just a moment away from having a nervous breakdown. This was crazy the prosecutor wanted to charge him for 10 years, and all based on eyewitness account. Seeing him in jail tugged at her heart string, it wasn't fair, and as she found out more about his whereabouts, the more she wanted to help him. When she got back to the firm, she was just bursting with righteous anger.

As she entered her office, she found Derek waiting for her, looking at her with a cool glare. Oh she'd hardly seen him since that office talk, and to see him there made her heart race unevenly. She thought about him more than she'd ever admit. "Derek," she said a little airily, "What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

He looked so unimpressed, "Where were you?"

Casey looked at him with surprise, "I went to talk to Luis, where else would I have gone?"

Derek approached her stealthily, staring her down with that cool detachment. "You must have forgotten that any lawyer that goes to prison must report their whereabouts, not to mention you're brand new, you were supposed to take Ricardo with you to make sure we know you can handle it."

Casey was instantly irritated, an irking sensation took over her. She hadn't seen him all week, and now he just came to yell at her. It was the last thing she wanted. "Oh, I must have missed that."

Derek laughed with pure annoyance, " No you didn't, you went through everything with me with a flea comb, you knew what you were doing, you just thought you know better or that no one would notice. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Casey stiffened, she messed up, but was it really that big of a deal? "No, I'm sorry I just got wrapped in this case, I just forgot. I'm so sorry," she really didn't mean to go against his orders, but it seemed Derek wasn't convinced at all.

Derek's dark eyes flashed with intensity, "Well, you could have had Ricardo go with you, and he would have been quite pleasant," he said with agitation. "But now guess what, you get to take me next time, and I will not be easy on you at all, you're not the boss here, I am Casey, and you ignored protocols, so get ready to have to deal with me once more."

Casey scoffed despite herself, the thought of having him around made her feel a combination of panic and adrenaline. "I said I'm sorry, I don't need you to come Derek. I'll go with Ricardo next time, alright? You have better things to do than babysit me," she challenged.

He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh there are a million things I'd rather be doing than being with you, nothing sours my mood than having to chaperone you, and all because you thought you were too good to follow rules."

Casey crossed her arms angrily, she was the one that said nothing would change between them, but it bothered her. So she hung her head guiltily,"You're right, I knew the rule and I disregarded it. I'm sorry, Derek."

Derek was quiet for a moment, and then sighed, "No need to look so damn guilty, it's fine. But I'm going with you Casey, end of discussion."

Casey looked up alertly, no, being around him was too confusing! "I don't want you to come," she said honestly.

Derek laughed taking one step closer to her, domineering over her, and it just made a prickle of awareness go through her. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot the part where I asked for your fricken opinion, I'm your boss Casey, or have you forgotten?"

Casey shook her head quickly, "No, I haven't, and because you're my boss I don't want you to worry, I will take Ricardo with me next time. I promise."

Derek just continued searing her with his eyes, "I'm coming with you."

Casey sputtered nervously, "Why?"

Derek smiled, god he was attractive. "Because I need to know you're doing things correctly. We have a system in place for a reason. All lawyers report when they go to jail, because the firm wants to be aware in case anything goes wrong. It isn't entirely safe for anyone to go on their own, you'd think it was with all those police officers everywhere, but you just never know. Not to mention you are a brand new lawyer, and a woman on top of all that."

Casey's blood ran cold, surely he wasn't sexist? She felt that intense anger go over her, "What does me being a woman have to do with anything?"

He laughed as he scoured over her, from head to toe. What was he doing? "Wow you really are naïve. You' be around prisoners that are more feral than usual, and they have a woman in front of them that isn't entirely hideous, do the math Casey."

She fiddled with a hair nervously, looking away shyly. "Are you saying I'm attractive?"

Derek pursed his lips, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I said you weren't hideous, anyways, you're too new, and let's face it you're too nice and blind to danger, I can tell."

Casey was trying so hard not to feel like he was scrutinizing her, but clearly he didn't trust her, why else go with her? "Derek, I'm not some baby that needs to be protected. Does Susan, Michaela, Trinity, Fiona, or any other woman at our firm get this kind of treatment? Because if they do, then I have a complaint."

Derek smiled at her almost sweetly, "They don't. It's just routine Case, I know I sound like a jerk but I swear it's policy. Are you too much of a chicken to let me see you work? if you're doing everything correctly, then me going with you should be no big deal. "

She met his challenging gaze, oh he definitely knew what buttons to push to get what he wanted, it was infuriating. "I have nothing to hide. Fine, I'm going tomorrow morning. Meet me there?"

"Nope, we'll take the company car," he seemed suddenly in a much better mood, "Come on Case is being around me that horrible?" He said with a friendly nudge.

"Extremely, but I am a professional," she added with a teasing little eyebrow wiggle.

He laughed loudly, "Well, from what I can tell your professionalism around me suffers all the time, so I'm not counting on it. I'm expecting at least one lash out from you tomorrow. But I'm ready, and I'm coming anyway."

"Can't wait," she said with mock annoyance.

Derek smiled at her, it was a different smile. One that was soft, and almost innocent, as if they had agreed to go for tea or something. She found herself smiling back, and she really didn't understand it at all. He hadn't said anything that would cause her to smile, yet she felt a humming in her entire body. An anticipation, an excitement to spend time with him. She quickly tried to erase those feelings, they were so inconvenient and dumb.

The next morning Casey was anxious beyond belief, all she had to do was ignore Derek as she spoke to Luis. It wasn't that big of a deal, but she couldn't sleep all night. This intense emotion was taking over her, there was no name for it. Hopefully Derek would only be with her one day, any more proximity would confuse her more. She had a few meltdowns in her car over it, what if Derek ended up being so critical that he decided he didn't trust her? The thought of not getting his approval was eating her alive. As she went to the parking lot, she paced for some time as she waited for him. Oh she should have insisted Ricardo took her. This was such a mistake.

As she was battling it out with herself, he came around the corner. He looked dashing, he was more polished than usual which was a surprise considering he always looked good. Now he looked too perfect, and it made her feel unsettled. As she stared at him, she took in that glint of mischief, that brilliant smile, it just made her stop all movement. She should be used to him by now, but somehow every time she saw him it was as if she needed an ice pack on hand to cool down the heat surging through her.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," he took his keys out and unlocked the car, laughing swiftly. "You need to chill a little, why are you so nervous?"

Casey tried to take steady breaths, "I'm not nervous, I'm just annoyed."

He smirked, "Already? Wow that's a record," and he opened the door for her. He grinned at her, challenging her to get in the car with a little head tilt.

She feared being in that car with him, she couldn't help it. "Yes, I can't believe you are going with me, this is so humiliating. Someone is going to see us, and the word is going to go around the firm that I needed my boss to take me to jail because I'm such a princess," she said bitterly.

Derek laughed leaning over her without any awareness of his magnetic sexual appeal, "Everyone already knows you're a princess, but believe me, no one is paying attention to you. You're not as big a deal as you think you are. Get in Casey," he said with a bit more dominance.

Casey just rolled her eyes, getting in the car like a petulant child. She crossed her arms angrily as he took the driver's seat. She needed to look at anything but him, but she was instantly aware they were in an extremely confined space.

Derek turned to look at her, he was clearly amused by her angry display. "You're on the clock starting now, you may want to change the attitude since you're being observed now. You're under scrutiny for being such a rebel, and if you keep acting like a baby, I may have to come more often. Your choice Casey." Although his words were a little menacing, his voice was laced with that same amused, mischievous voice, oh he was enjoying this very much, clearly.

Casey took a few breaths, and slowly met his gaze, "I definitely don't want to see you more," she said it with a hint of desperation. "I'm just saying, you are going to be bored to tears Mr. Venturi, you should have let Ricardo go with me."

Derek turned the car on, and laughed, "Ricardo wouldn't know how to handle you, not even for a couple hours."

Casey couldn't help talk back, "Well, he's handled me just perfectly fine for weeks, he's knowledgeable, supportive, even sweet. I have a feeling he'd handle me well."

Derek's hands tightened on the steering wheel, for a moment a look of deep annoyance went over his face, "Glad he's being such a gentleman, then," he sounded surprisingly serious. For some reason it made her nerves even worst. He seemed in a good mood, well at least in his strange Derek way, and now he looked moody.

"Do you wish I told you he was a reptile or something?" Casey asked slowly.

Derek smiled a little, "Of course not, I'm glad he's been supportive of you. He's a great lawyer, I've learned a lot of my own tricks from him. Anyways, go over the details of the case I want to make sure I'm versed with everything."

Casey went through an extreme report, until Derek just waved one of his hands to silence her. "Damn, you're thorough, I think I get the picture. And you're actually certain he is innocent?"

"Absolutely, I overthink everything so trust me, he's innocent," she said boldly.

He smiled. As they drove in silence she stole glances at him. He was…...gorgeous, the way the light hit him, his profile, his nose, the curve of his mouth. The laugh lines of his face caught her attention. His dark eyes were sublime, glittering in the sunlight, iridescent, and so beguiling she had to mentally snap herself out of staring at him too much.

He must have noticed because he smiled several times until he just uttered, "If you stare at me any harder, you'll explode my brain or something. You're a little intense right now."

Casey blushed slightly, she couldn't seem to control her eyes. "Sorry, wasn't looking at you, the view behind you is quite…splendorous," she said at last, god she was such a nerd.

Derek laughed, "Why do I get the feeling you're the poetic type? Who the hell uses words like splendorous now a days? Normal people say words like nice, or pretty," he teased.

"I'm not normal. Never have been," she said honestly.

Derek snickered, "What a shock," he said with heavy sarcasm, and at her sudden glumness over him thinking of her as if she was a freak, he smiled and then nudged her. "Don't worry, normal is overrated."

Casey looked away, shaking her head, trying to hide her silly smile. She then took out her bag and pulled out several snacks: she had some veggies, grapes, and strawberries. She noticed him watching her as she ate quietly, and offered him some, "It's important to be healthy," she said matter of factly.

Derek grimaced, "No thanks, grandma," he laughed. And she laughed lightly. It was an hour drive, and by the end of it she was so relaxed, and surprisingly in a good mood.

That changed however as they arrived at the gloominess, the smells, the darkness was daunting. They entered together, and Derek watched her as she talked to the guards. They waited in silence until they got summoned to see Luis. He was waiting behind a glass partition, and Casey pulled her chair up to him. Casey questioned him about his whereabouts so Derek could hear his story. Derek's CEO persona came back and he was serious, but he had that quality that made people feel comfortable. Luis' story was so gripping, and she found herself trying to maintain a stoic expression. She needed to win for this man, it seemed vital. Even though she was nervous with Derek there, she had this overwhelming need to impress him. She needed Derek to trust her, so desperately.

* * *

As Derek watched Casey, he was consumed by her. She was so hot, Casey on lawyer mode was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. He found himself at times just checking her out discreetly as she spoke, and he kept having to shake himself out of that trance. Luis answered all her questions, and he seemed taken with Casey, not that he could blame him. He'd have to be blind not to notice her, but Casey was oblivious. He'd never known a woman so completely unaware of her beauty and sensuality. She gave him little looks throughout, seeking his approval, and he'd nod a little to encourage her, and that seemed to rev her. She talked with so much passion and renewed energy. Casey was going to win this case, there was no doubt about it. He wanted to find something wrong, something to criticize , but he couldn't find anything wrong. The only thing wrong was the fact that just like that his day with her was ending, and he had no real reason to go with her again without it seeming obvious that it was all just a ruse for him.

On the way back, she asked Derek how she did, and he smiled. "You seem to know what you're doing, and Luis really seems to trust you. That's great," he said easily, "Are you sure he's innocent?"

Casey nodded eagerly, "Yes, so much so, it's just this feeling. There isn't enough to incriminate him for a 10-year sentence."

He glanced at her, she looked so determined and self-assured, it was cute. "You really are a romantic aren't you? Look I hope you're right."

The to his complete shock Casey starting crying. He was so thrown off, he literally pulled over. "What's wrong?"

Casey was hiccupping and crying, looking embarrassed as hell. She tried to cover her face with mortification. He leaned over gently tapping her shoulder, "I said you did a good job Casey, I'm sorry-"

She shook her head quickly, "It's not that. Derek you should have seen how upset his family was, he went out to get his daughter a birthday cake, and her father gets arrested. Let's say he did it, why would he risk committing a crime the day of her birthday? It just doesn't make sense. I'm sorry I'm so weepy, it just seems so sad. The worst part is Luis feels he's lost, and I need to find a way to get the jury on his side. I need to."

Seeing her cry was more than he could handle, wanted to reach over and hug her. "You're right, you made solid points, but don't cry, please I beg you."

Casey sniffled, becoming even more upset. "I know it makes me overly emotional."

Derek fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "It's not that, it's just I don't do tears. It freaks me out." He reached over and clumsily dabbed at her tears.

Casey stopped moving, staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. He was so intent on making her stop, he didn't deal with weepy women, ever. She giggled as she noticed his discomfort. "Seems you weren't exaggerating, you're getting everything but my tears," and he stopped. She smiled at him, and he just felt kind of dumb, staring at her as he paused his movement on her cheek. She slowly reached for his hand, touching it softly. For one moment he felt like there was nothing else but her. He was trapped, and her gaze bore into him, striking him in his place. One second, it was probably all it was, but he felt scalded by the realization he was touching her, and she was now touching his hand, her thumbs circling around his fingers in a gentle sweep, it was enough to disarm him.

Casey blushed a little, "I'm okay Derek, really, no need to freak out," and he let go as she pulled at his handkerchief. She turned away from him abruptly, and reached for her purse, pulled out her compact and wordlessly cleaned herself up.

Derek sighed harshly, he could never stand weepy females, but Casey actually made him want to stop to take care for her, to hold her. The warm thoughts were so unusual since his usual MO was to think of holding a woman just for pleasure, so the fact he wanted to hold her was shocking him. Neither of them said much on the way back.

"I'm sorry I took up your morning, I promise I will follow protocols, I'll never forget again," Casey blurted out, there was a shrill anxiousness in her voice.

He tried to come off as cool and collected, but he was definitely freaking out. "All forgiven, no worries. Just please always report your whereabouts from now on, alright?"

Casey looked ahead without sparing him a glance, "Okay. I guess you were right, I was a total baby," and as soon as the car parked, she got out hastily. "Thanks for your time Mr. Venturi, sorry for the tear fest. It won't happen again."

She got out of the car quickly, and he immediately bolted after her, and reached for her arm , snapping her back to him. He couldn't understand anything he was doing, "Hey, it's alright. Just talk to me," he said softly.

Casey just stared at him. "I just don't understand," she said shakily. It seemed like she was going through an anxiety attack, her breathing was coming all choppy, and he seized her shoulders.

"Just breathe, it's okay," and she closed her eyes for a moment, "Don't understand what?"

Casey opened her eyes, looking at him as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "I have lived my life in such a way with no room to be anything less than perfect, in everything I do. And yet whenever I'm around you, I'm just-not myself, keep making so many mistakes, keep trying to demonstrate my professionalism, and I fail, every time. I'm a failure," she said gravely.

He was completely taken back, "Casey," he said gently, trying to get her to look at him. "The things you consider failures, are actually good things, okay? You being able to stand up for yourself, being strong and unwilling to allow someone like me to get away with anything, makes you different, in a good way. You are sensitive, but that's not a bad thing. I know I tease you a lot, but I swear, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of. I don't like tears, that makes me the baby here, not you," he said with a smile.

Casey's eyes softened, her breathing stabilized, and she smiled. She was so beautiful, and he looked away, feeling like he was just sinking the longer he was around her. He dropped his hands away, "Thank you," she said softly, "Um I should get back to work," and with a little smirk she moved away, "Trust me, there's only so much of me you should ever have to endure, you've exceeded your limit."

Derek watched her as she left, and was utterly confused. _Why do I get the feeling you're wrong about that? The more time I spend with you, the more I want you, clearly I've gone crazy._

* * *

Casey went through the next week on autopilot. She was at work, but her mind was just all over the place. She was so out of it, and she had avoided running into Derek. She would arrive to work really early, and leave late, she knew his usual routine, and she made sure to stay clear. The only time she couldn't successfully avoid him was at the staff meeting. But she forced herself to look neutral as Derek went through different matters. He wouldn't look at her either, no surprise there. She freaked him out for sure, as much as he said her outburst wasn't a failure, to her it was. What was it about Derek made her just lose control? She was a stranger to herself, she hated showing that side of her, the out of control, anxious side of her. It was a side that she didn't even like to share with her family, so why was she messing everything up? And with Derek of all people!

The worst part was just how sweet he was for a moment, more than once. The handkerchief moment was unbearably sweet, he didn't make fun of her tears, thank goodness. Her anxiety attack made her feel so small and worthless. But, he didn't make fun of her, and as she stared into his eyes, everything melted away. As if her heart simultaneously stopped beating, and started beating all at once, the anxiety faded gradually. And all she could see was Derek, she couldn't help but smile at him, but just as quickly, she felt her breathing change but in a different way. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in so long, years, an intensity went through her like never before. A longing so disorienting, it left her breathless. His words wrapped around her like a blanket of comfort, Derek and comfort in the same sentence? It seemed unlikely, yet it was happening. And now, Derek was just moving through that room, laughing, being charming and knowledgeable. It was so great seeing him become more confident in himself, and she felt proud of him. It was so hard keeping herself collected.

One evening she stayed at the firm until almost 8, it was dark out but she was getting so much new information about her case, she couldn't just walk away. When she reached the parking lot of the firm, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw nobody. Her heart was pumping wildly, and as she turned back she saw a man right in front of her. He was wearing all black, a ski mask, and all she could see was green eyes. She started to run, screamed for help as he reached around her and held her hostage. He covered her mouth and heard a raspy voice by her ear.

"Give up," the voice said, "Give up on this case, or I'll kill you," he said viciously.

Casey tried struggling, tried kicking, flailing her arms, but he was much stronger than her. Suddenly the man was torn away from her, the sudden impact made her fall back on the ground.

"You fucking moron," it was Derek, he threw the man to the ground with a loud thud. Derek looked angry beyond belief as he towered over the attacker. "You touch her again, I'll have your ass sent to prison for fifty years." The man stood up quickly, taking a knife out of his back pocket and swung it in Derek's direction.

Derek sprang back away. Casey started shouting, "Derek just let him go, please it's not worth it. You're going to get hurt!" she begged. The man took the opportunity when Derek was looking at her to just skitter off in a hurry.

Casey was rattled and Derek bent down to help her up. He looked frantic, studying her closely, "Damn it Casey are you okay?"

She was shaking but managed a nod. Suddenly he cupped her face gently, completely taking her by surprise, and then his hands roamed over her, inspecting her with rabid rage, touching her arms, her waist, her hips, with complete gentleness. He glanced up and down over her body, searching for injuries, but let out a sigh as he realized she was completely fine. "You're shivering, oh I'm going to hunt him down, I swear," he said angrily, "Did he ….do anything to you?"

She managed to shake her head, "That must have been the culprit, he told me to give up."

Derek was furious, "Oh that is a walking dead man, I'm going to check the security cameras, but I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight," he pulled her by the hand all the way up to his office. She couldn't believe it, Derek Venturi was holding her hand, and had it been under any other circumstance, she would have pulled away, but she wasn't thinking clearly, adrenaline was going through her in voltages. When they got to his office, he let go of her.

Derek moved in close to her, watching her with complete care. "Do you need to lie down?"

Casey looked away, she wouldn't give him another reason to worry about her, not even for a moment. " I'm fine Derek…..it was just a close call that's all."

Derek groaned softly, "Case you don't have to be tough right now."

She plastered a smile, trying to come off as confident as possible. "It was scary, but I think he was just trying to scare me, I don't think he would have killed me."

Derek kept staring at her, and he was still still shaking slightly. "Casey you need to be careful. I'm not just telling you this because you're a woman, okay? I'm not trying to take your female power or whatever, I'm telling you this because the better you become the more you could possibly run into sketchy people. Maybe you shouldn't stay at the firm so late. God, I'm still furious just the image of him holding you …..fuck, It sent me spinning with rage. I promise I will hunt him down," he was about to go to the cameras when she reached for his arm.

"No that's the police's job and now mine to figure out who he is you. I don't need you to get involved. I'm not some wimpy little girl Derek, I can take care of myself."

Derek then put his arm around her, he spoke so softly it filled her with warmth. "I never meant to imply you weren't tough. "

She looked at him as steadily as possible, "I'm just scared you'll treat me differently, with kid gloves. You came with me to jail, you saw me crying, and now this…..I don't want you to see me as weak." The thought was tormenting her, it was way too much to handle.

He looked at her so tenderly, his hand on her shoulder moved with gentle pressure, and it made her unsteady. "You have some serious guts Casey, I'll back off, but you need to promise you'll be more careful. I won't go with you anywhere ever again, but you need to make sure you report your whereabouts…I'm not babying you, I promise. As a CEO it's my job to keep my employees safe, don't hold that against me."

Casey smiled, "I'm not, I do appreciate your help and your concern. Do you think he'll try to come after me again?"

Derek smiled back, "If he does, then he has the brain of a goldfish, two people saw him. He basically dis incriminated Luis, he's an idiot." And then he let go of her and went to look at the video surveillance.

She looked at it over his shoulder, "Is there anything about him that you'd remember if you saw him again?"

"Green eyes," she muttered, "That's all."

Derek compiled all the videos from different angles, "I'll have them sent to the police, why don't you go sit for a bit? I'm walking you out," he said decisively.

As she waited for him, she just couldn't believe her luck that Derek had come just in time, and the way he protected her just made her weak in the knees. That was like a moment out of her favourite novels, having him touch her with such tenderness sent her spinning. She watched as he spoke to the police on the phone, and filled out a report, she knew it wasn't about caring about her personally. That he was watching out for her as her boss, but she couldn't help but melt a bit. As much as she tried to avoid being around him, she just couldn't seem escape him.

* * *

Derek needed to relax, he was all tense, and obviously hyped over what happened. He didn't mean to be so touchy with her, but he couldn't help it. He kept glancing over at her, sitting on that couch with a vacant, carefully controlled expression. It was clear she didn't want to break apart in front of him, and normally he would run the other way, but he just couldn't seem to want to leave her alone with this. The pure rage he felt when he saw that douche holding her was as if he was suffocating. He saw them the moment he stepped outside. He ran so fast across that lot, his lungs were moment from combusting in his chest, all he kept thinking was _Casey!_ It terrified him.

He glanced up at her, "What were you doing here so late?"

She shrugged meekly, "I got caught up in this case, and I guess I have won but not in the way I wanted to."

"Is that all? Ricardo mentioned you're always here late, don't you have a life?" He turned off his computer and went to her, handing her her jacket.

Casey stood up and reached for purse, "I'm a bit of a workaholic. I don't have much of a life," she mused. "Thank you Derek," she blushed, it was adorable, "For um getting there just on time."

He waved his hands in dismissal, "Seriously, it was nothing. I wish I could have unmasked that son of a bitch, but I'm just glad you're okay."

Derek turned off all the lights, and as they walked to her car, he asked the question he'd been wondering for weeks. "So, um, are you single, engaged, secretly married? "

Casey laughed a little loudly, looking at him as if he had spouted some ridiculous conspiracy theory or something. "So single it's not even funny, I've been…..off the radar for years. Not even a date. I'm a little…..high maintenance, so finding someone that can deal with that is well, you know rare."

Derek was staring at her, how the hell did she go through years without guys flocking her? How could someone like Casey be so…..lonely? It made no sense. "You're not that bad, a little irritating, but nothing you should worry over becoming a spinster or something. Just because you're strange doesn't mean you'll end up lonely. My advice is don't let life pass you by, you're young still." he chuckled.

Casey reached her car and turned around to face him, leaning back against the hood of her car. He couldn't help but get a couple of crazy fantasies right there and then. "I'm a romantic, and well I have high expectations, so I've realized I'm not really going to ever find that, so what's the point?"

Derek grinned, of course she had high standards, he wouldn't expect anything less. "Not surprised you're a romantic, well it's not entirely hopeless. You could still find that out there somewhere, a lot of weirdos out there," he smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

Derek felt so disqualified for that role, even if he wanted to be with her, he'd never live up to that dream of hers. It sucked, but it made it easier to hold back from doing anything stupid. If Casey hadn't been on date for years, did that mean she hadn't had sex in years? For some reason the thought was in before he could process, fuck, no wonder she was so uptight. Casey could clearly use some attention, some passion in her life, someone to please her, make her crazy and breathless. And he wanted to give her that, it was insane how much he wanted her in such a short time.

"Um are you?" she asked quietly, shaking him out of his lustful thoughts

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Am I what?"

Casey blushed, and looked down at her feet. "Are you single?"

"Hell yes. Probably will be until the day I die," he said with decisiveness, no way would he ever date again. Not even Casey.

"That's a shame," she muttered quietly, and met his gaze. _Fuck don't look at me like that, please._ "Please don't fire me for saying this, but I don't think being alone for the rest of your life is a happy way to live."

He laughed away the tension, why did she care so much about what he did with his life? "It's after hours, I can't fire you for anything you say now, and anything I say now is not coming from your CEO, deal?"

She nodded keenly, "Deal, but you didn't answer the question."

He wrestled with himself before sighing deeply. "Oh it isn't, I'm aware of it. I happen to love misery though, and well it's not like I made a vow of celibacy either, there's plenty of ways to _not_ be lonely."

Casey's cheeks went rosy, the cool air was making her breath come out in little puffs. "Oh, well um, forgive me for being so blunt, but that's not the same as having someone um love you and take care of you, someone you can share your dreams with, someone to trust," she looked away, "I'm a hopeless romantic aren't I?"

Derek's heart had been locked up for so long, but hearing her say that made him wish for a moment he could have that, and if he ever had that again, the thought of that person being Casey made him react intensely. And as he looked at her, biting her lip as if she was afraid she asked too much, he felt an attraction beyond his control. He moved closer to her despite the bells ringing in his head. He tried to laugh, "A little hopeless, but let me tell you a little secret."

Casey looked at him alertly as he reached for her arms and gripped her tightly as he lowered over her until he was right by her ear. "I would rather be a hopeless romantic, than dead inside." He didn't know what madness made him whisper in her ear that way, her body was so close, her scent jumped his senses, but he couldn't move away. He heard her breathing stagger, and he slowly pulled back, but he remained close to her face, could not look away from those eyes. She was looking at him with intense emotion.

"That's heartbreaking," she breathed, "I'm…..sorry you feel that way," she actually looked affected by it.

He forced himself to laugh, damn it, that was too revealing, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "I'll survive, trust me, you get used to it," he said as charmingly as possible.

Casey stood up and moved in to him, copying his earlier action. "Well, I'll tell you a little secret," she moved closer and his heart spazzed out as he felt her mouth so close to his ear.

"I lied. I used to be a hopeless romantic, but I've been afraid to fall in love. I'm also dead inside, but here's the thing, I don't want to feel this way. And I have a feeling you don't want to feel dead either. I guess we do have something in common," Her voice wrapped around him, oh god, he felt a merciless shiver go down his back. When she pulled back, they just stared at each other.

"Who would have thought it?" he said faintly.

Casey smiled shyly, "Certainly not me" and as if a bucket of ice had been dumped on her head, she move away quickly. "I should get home to my roommate before she freaks out. Um, thanks again, goodnight Derek." He didn't want her to leave.

"Don't go into any sketchy alleys now," he teased.

She smiled one more time before getting into her car, "I'll try," and she got in her car without another word. He waited until she had driven away to let go of a strangled breath.

_Oh fuck._ How did a night of suspense and Casey getting attacked result in him touching her several times and whispering his feelings? What the hell was that? Why did he speak to her like that, why did behave like such a moron? Casey thought she was failing at being professional, but he was slipping badly. He overestimated his ability to control himself. This week had been intense, and without a doubt he was losing this game. Badly. He needed to get a grip.

* * *

Casey's head was spinning, what a crazy night. Derek protecting her made her melt, and the way he touched her, the way he looked at her with extreme care made her queasy. And then he just decided to whisper in her ear, and she was in a strange hypnotic trance. He smelled so good, it was comforting, and she felt a tide of arousal go through her. And then she found herself leaning into him, whispering the fact she felt the same, dead, and for some reason that one common thing, was enough to pull her into him like a magnet, this wretched desire to convince him that the life he said he wanted wasn't truly what he wanted consumed her. Surely he didn't truly want to feel dead and alone, how could someone like Derek Venturi be so alone in this world? It was a tragedy, she couldn't believe she spoke to him that way. Danger, that's what he was to her now, her mind seemed to scream it, run the other way, don't get close to him, but then another much bigger side of her wanted to know him, wanted to be near him.

When she arrived back home, Emily was watching Tv. She walked in wanting to tell her everything that just happened, but she quickly turned off the TV. "Casey, I've been waiting for hours, are you okay?"

Casey managed to nod, "I'm perfectly fine," she said a little dreamily.

A smile went over her face, " Of course when I'm dying to talk to you, you take your sweet time. I found something about Derek."

Casey looked at her alertly, threw her stuff to the ground and sat beside her eagerly. "Oh my gosh, tell me."

Emily handed her a few photos of Derek with a woman. He was laughing with her in one, in another he was kissing her, some shots of them that looked like they were in a photography studio because they were so sweet looking. She couldn't contain feeling jealous. "Who…." She managed to say.

"From all my research this is Derek's only serious relationship. They were involved for three years, but all I can find is little pieces of their story, but as to why they ended I cannot seem to find anywhere."

Casey was staring at Derek's smile, he looked so carefree, so happy, there was no stress , no exhaustion. Her heart ached, "What's her name?"

"Savitha Brooks. She's a beauty, though I'm not surprised." Savitha was more than just beautiful, she looked angelic almost. She was tall, slender, had a body that screamed sin. Her long wavy brown locks fell around her to her chest. Her honey colored eyes were beautiful, almost like amber. She had dimples, a full mouth, a sweet smile. How could one woman look angelic and at the same time look like a temptress?

Casey felt a little breathless, like she could ever compete with someone like her. Emily's voice broke through the noise, "I can't find much on her either, it's crazy. All I have is that she comes from a well off family, that's all. Maybe Derek is such a womanizer because this woman hurt him."

His words swirled through her mind, the fact he felt dead inside an how he vowed he'd always be single. He must have been the one that got hurt. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Casey tried to shake off that strange sensation, "Yeah, um, it's just the more I find out about him, the more puzzling he becomes….the more layers I find…..the more I'm just….."

"The more you want to know?" she asked softly.

Casey sighed deeply, "Derek Venturi is an enigma, who is he really? You wouldn't believe it but tonight someone attacked me. And out of nowhere, Derek comes and gets him off me, he was so angry and he made sure I was okay afterwards, and well, it was sweet. I know he was pulling his CEO persona, and he doesn't actually care about me, but I swear he was compassionate even at times. And then he told me he would be single for the rest of his life, it came out of nowhere, we talked about personal issues, and now my head is spinning. But I bet you tomorrow he's going to ignore me."

Emily looked at her as if a lightbulb turned on, "Oh, what if he's acting so crazy around you because he's attracted to you?"

Casey blushed, instantly standing up, and shaking her head adamantly. "No that's definitely not it, how could you even come up with that?"

Emily took out a notebook and started writing down notes, as if she was journaling a masterpiece. "Derek has been known to be a womanizer, and based on what you told me about Melody, he seems to treat every woman in that firm politely and respectfully. You come along, and he immediately begins acting like a jerk, for no reason either. If he picked your resume, why would he have tried to get rid of you so quickly? Maybe he saw you as a distraction from the start, and now you add the fact he's your boss, his commitment issues, and Savitha, and we may have a story here. Whatever happened with this woman could be the key to figuring out why he just sleeps around. What if Derek is acting all over the place because he's tempted by you? More than he's been in a long time?"

Casey laughed hysterically, although underneath she was shaking from the thought of it. "Please, this is Derek Venturi, he has plenty of options out there, why would I be the one to make him crazy? That's ridiculous."

Emily got up with a little wink, handing her the invite from Venturi Firm, "Open it," she pleaded.

Casey opened it to find an invitation to a staff appreciation cocktail, signed by Derek. "To Casey and Guest," the invite stated.

"Wow, Derek is throwing a staff party, basically," Casey said with surprise.

Emily nudged her, "Take me as your date, I can scope out the situation. I have this feeling I may be right, Derek might be interested in you, please Casey. I'll be discreet, I'm a professional."

She felt an infinite blush go through her, "Emily, you can come, but don't be a lunatic. Derek Venturi is _not_ attracted to me, you are living in a fantasy world."

Emily giggled, "Maybe I am, but if I'm right, this could be huge Casey. Aren't you a little curious?"

Casey got up with a huff, "Not even a little, that's is the worst thing that could happen to me, Derek being attracted me is a nightmare, and I don't believe it, not for a moment that he feels that way!" she laughed forcefully, "You really should consider writing romance novels, because your imagination is incredible. But no, I'm not curious, not even a little," and with that she stormed in to her room and slammed the door shut.

Her heart was rattling, why? Just the mere thought of that being true, sent her reeling. She threw herself on her bed, tossing and turning, that night, that week had been a little intense between them, but it didn't mean anything. She thought about that mystery woman, who was she, why did they end? She couldn't seem to shut off her min. Derek was only doing his job and keeping her safe, he was not attracted to her. That night she dreamt of him.

_Derek was taunting her with that wicked smile, he looked inhumanly gorgeous in that suit. His seductive laugh curled around her as he approached her, "I could keep you safe anytime you want," he teased, "But it will come with a price."_

_Casey moved back away from him, "I don't need you to keep me safe, I'm a strong independent, woman. You are too full of yourself Mr. Venturi."_

_He moved closer until he was looking into her eyes, intense, witty, eyes that stole her very soul. "I may be full of myself, but I'm never wrong, try me Case."_

_Casey swallowed, "What's the price?"_

_He traced her mouth with a tantalizing touch, "Just one night Casey. Let me torment you a little, you know you can't resist me," he said with a shock whisper, she was trembling._

_Casey couldn't form a word, she was shaking as he moved in against her, "You're an idiot," she managed to breathe._

_Derek smirked, "That's not a no, times up," and his mouth came down in a blistering kiss._

She woke up with the sheets twisted all around her, her heart was pounding violently. Oh dear god, she was in deep trouble, "Derek, your name is danger", she whispered into her pillow. "I know you could never even like someone like me, but oh, why does it make me so hot thinking about it? Clearly I need to get examined, I must be coming down with an incurable disease. I must be crazy, out of my mind, you don't like me, I know it, and I hate you, I hate everything you represent, but oh god, you are sexy. I admit it, irresistibly so."

Derek Venturi was obnoxious, a jerk, liked to mess with her head, but he was also charming at times, funny, and sweet. The two extremes confused her so much. Could it be true? _Could Derek Venturi really be attracted to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the true pining begin. I had so much fun with this chapter as I start to develop their relationship, and already they are both losing their minds! Now that Casey is learning more about Derek, and about his past, she'll just become even more obsessed with figuring him out. Derek cannot be professional as hard as he tries, just like Casey can't help it. Haha let the torture begin. Please let me know how you're feeling about this story :) Sorry about the cutting back and forth between POV's, normally there won't be as many switches, but it was important to get both of their POV's as they start connecting deeper.


End file.
